Il suffit d'un instant
by lilo122
Summary: Et si une seconde changeait tout entre Regina et Emma ? Le meilleur comme le pire ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Un instant de réflexion**

_Storybrooke._

Je ne cessais de lire le nom de la ville dans laquelle je venais d'arriver.

Le papier devenait froissé, les instructions de l'ancien maire de la bourgade aussi.

_Et qu'importe !_

Cela faisait quelques minutes que je conduisais dans les rues étroites et voici qu'il pleuvait.

Cela me donnait un bon aperçu des prochains jours et n'améliorait pas mon moral.

_J'étais angoissée !_

Complétement nerveuse à l'idée de découvrir tous les habitants.

Quelle idée de demander une mutation en même temps !

Je m'arrêta sur une place de parking et pencha la tête en direction de la banquette arrière.

Mon fils Henry dormait paisiblement.

C'était lui qui m'avait convaincu de venir ici, lui qui m'avait supplié de découvrir et de laisser une chance à Emma, sa mère biologique.

Quand elle avait repris contact avec lui par mail, j'avais été scandalisée !

Evidemment je passais pour la mère indigne et méchante, alors que la blonde semblait adorable, mais j'avais mes raisons !

Elle avait su passer au – delà de nos accords !

_Je soupira._

J'avais évidemment cédé au caprice de mon fils.

Il avait envie de connaître la blonde et j'étais à un tournant de ma vie où j'avais besoin de changer d'air.

_Qui n'en ressentirait pas la nécessité quand on a la trentaine révolue comme moi et qu'on demeure célibataire ?_

On m'avait qualifié de femme hautaine et froide, on m'avait rejeté et j'avais donné raison à tous mes proches en les fuyants pour mon travail.

Même mon petit garçon de dix ans clamait que je préférais mon statut financier à son existence !

Je désirais ardemment commencer une nouvelle vie, oublier le passé et prendre du temps pour moi.

Je canaliserais toute idée à l'encontre de la blonde tant qu'elle ne s'imposerait pas de trop.

Le bonheur d'Henry pouvait être relié à deux femmes, mais jamais je ne la laisserais entrer dans mon appartement ou encore décider du sort de mon fils sans mon accord.

Depuis le temps, avec les années passées, je ne l'avais jamais revue et je ne pouvais que me questionner.

_Était – elle toujours l'adolescente révoltée et rebelle que j'avais connue ?_

Henry ne m'avait pas laissé entrevoir la photo qu'elle lui avait envoyée.

C'est vrai que j'appréhendais de revoir la jeune femme, celle que je considérais déjà comme ennemie sans la connaître.

- Au secours ! A l'aide !

Je me rua hors de mon véhicule.

Les cris m'avaient brusquement ramené à la réalité.

Je ferma ma voiture pour sécuriser Henry avant de m'élancer avec rapidité dans une ruelle adjacente.

Je débarquais à peine dans un nouveau coin qu'une affaire allait m'être attribué, la nouvelle maire de la ville.

Et qui qu'elle imposerait comme victime et assaillant, j'allais sauver la jeune femme qui hurlait.

_N'avais – je pas dit que j'allais changer ?_

**A Suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

**« Un instant de torpeur »**

Je m'arrêta soudainement, arrivée à mon but.

L'agresseur n'était plus présent, seul le corps épuisé de la victime était plaqué contre le sol rugueux.

Je m'approcha, essayant de la réanimer tout en observant les blessures.

Je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas avoir stoppé l'homme, j'avais trop tardé et voici qu'une innocente créature en subissait les conséquences…

_Tu parles d'un changement !_

C'est alors que mes pupilles s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

Le blouson de cuir rouge m'était trop familier…Les longs cheveux couleur de blé également !

J'étais forcé de constater qu'Emma Swan était blessée et inconsciente.

Malgré les années passées, je ne pouvais oublier les traits de celle qui m'avait cédé son enfant.

_Quel cadre magnifique pour des « retrouvailles » ! pensais – je, en soupirant._

Je me surpris à caresser le visage pur avant de passer une main sous ses fesses pour avoir une meilleure emprise sur sa silhouette.

_Qu'importe l'éthique, qu'importent mes sentiments à son égard, je devais l'aider !_

L'empathie que je ressentais effaçait tout ressentiment à l'égard de la blonde.

Je me rua le plus rapidement possible à mon appartement, je l'avais presque regagné en voiture.

L'urgence de la situation m'empêchait de penser correctement.

Je faillis même chuter en ouvrant la porte à la hâte pour déposer la jeune femme sur le sofa.

Le poids que j'avais dans mes bras m'avait fait basculer à l'avant, sans compter la pluie qui s'était ajouté sous mes talons…

Il fallait également avouer que la proximité qui me reliait à la mère biologique d'Henry m'embarrassait…

Je m'éclipsa à nouveau sous la pluie battante pour éveiller Henry.

_Qu'allais- je pouvoir clamer pour expliquer la situation ?_

- J'ai besoin de toi, mon chéri ! dis – je, sur un ton ferme.

Je l'avais secoué, je m'en voulais même à l'idée qu'il retrouve celle à qui il tenait tant dans un état second.

Heureusement, il suiva vite mes instructions dans la maison sans poser de questions.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est … commença t – il, ému en découvrant la chair meurtrie.

- Henry ! Va me chercher un linge propre ! clamais – je, sur un ton vif.

J'essayais tant bien que mal d'appliquer de l'alcool sur les plaies visibles au visage et les griffures au niveau des bras.

Je n'avais aucune difficulté à imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu subir.

Les marques parlaient elles – mêmes de la violence des actes.

Et mes mains tremblaient alors que je me blâmais…

_Même ma pire ennemie ne pouvait être flagellée ainsi !_

Je soupira.

_Je retrouvais enfin un semblant d'humanité en la soignant._

- Faut-il appeler les secours maman ? Hein, qu'elle va se réveiller ? demanda mon petit garçon alors qu'il revenait avec une immense couverture.

Je maitrisa soudainement mes soubresauts car je sentais le regard pesant de celui – ci sur mes gestes.

Je devais rassurer mon fils, mais je m'en sentais incapable.

- Fais – lui un thé, je suis sûre qu'elle va apprécier ! clamais – je, pour couper court à toute interrogation.

Il était si adorable…Et j'étais si contraire à cette douceur qui émanait de lui.

Elle saignait…Et abondamment.

Je savais que son organisme allait se résorber, mais que les séquelles psychologiques resteraient.

J'eus un haut-le –cœur.

Je pouvais ignorer mon envie de vomir face aux effluves poisseuses, mais pas ma stupéfaction devant ma découverte.

J'avais juste voulu tâter ses os si par hasard j'y découvrais une fissure, à travers les vêtements déchirés…Et voici que je découvrais qu'elle avait été violée.

Je ne répondais plus de moi.

_A vouloir jouer les docteurs, j'entrevoyais le pire des cas possibles !_

- Shérif Swan ! murmurais – je, en découvrant l'étoile en morceau, mais néanmoins visibles sur le tissu au niveau de sa jupe.

_La jeune femme semblait si magnifique et si brisée…Comment réagir face à l'horreur que je décelais ?_

- Maman…Tu pleures ?

Je secoua rapidement la tête en dissimulant les quelques larmes que j'avais laissé échapper.

- Le thé ! rappelais – je, pour l'éloigner.

J'en profita pour recouvrir le corps froid et frêle de peur qu'Henry comprenne la gravité des faits.

_Il était trop intelligent pour son âge…_

Et je ne pouvais qu'affirmer qu'il tenait ça de sa mère biologique.

Elle avait certainement du l'être pour accéder à un tel poste…

_« Elle au moins, elle a eu le courage de changer ! » constatais – je._

Je me sentais démunie et ma conscience me rendait coupable.

_Je devais faire face à celle-ci, l'empêcher de me rendre fautive !_

Un long silence prit soudainement place dans la pièce, je n'entendais même plus Henry s'agiter dans la cuisine équipée auparavant mon arrivée par mes soins.

Mon attention se fixait sur l'endormie.

_Je devais rester forte !_

Et je compris que j'allais devoir l'être quand Emma Swan s'éveilla péniblement, en grimaçant…

_A Suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

**« Un instant propice au Changement»**

Mon corps était engourdi, complétement anéantit.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, d'insister pour que mes paupières s'ouvrent.

Et c'est alors que le pire survint.

Des doigts me touchaient frénétiquement.

Je me releva en prenant appuis sur un coussin pour repousser cette intrusion.

- Lâchez – moi ! hurlais – je, déterminée.

C'est alors que j'arrêta tout mouvement de défense.

Regina Mills était à mes côtés, les yeux embrumés, une trousse de premiers secours à la main.

En observant brièvement les lieux, je compris que l'on était dans son appartement, le luxe y régnait.

_Que faisait – elle à Storybrooke ?_

- Du calme, je ne vous veux aucun mal ! expliqua t – elle, d'une voix douce.

Elle m'expliqua alors les circonstances qui m'avaient amenée dans son salon et les souvenirs réapparurent, provoquant en moi des pleurs intarissables.

- Il m'a assommé, je n'ai eu aucune chance de…

Je voyais bien qu'elle était gênée de voir la tristesse qui s'emparait de mon être, mais rien que le fait qu'elle partage ma peine en caressant ma main me soulageait un peu.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir fautive.

- Je suis le shérif de cette ville et je ne suis même pas capable de riposter quand on me frappe ! Imaginez ce que je peux penser, tout ce que je remets en question !

Je l'entendis soupirer.

- Je suis la maire de cette ville, je suis censé aider tout le monde, faire de mon mieux en tout cas et je ne pourrais même pas identifier cette personne...

J'écarquilla soudainement les yeux.

- Vous êtes la remplaçante alors ? Jamais je n'aurais pensé…

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Henry désirait vous connaître et j'ai eu besoin de me ressourcer. Et à vrais dire, j'aimerais aussi vous connaître un peu mieux même si j'avoue que j'aurais préféré vous accueillir autrement !

Ces phrases me touchaient.

_Qui aurait pu penser que ma pire ennemie aimerait me recontacter !_

- Vous avez changé ! déclarais-je, sur un ton franc.

- Pas autant que vous, Miss Swan.

Cette réplique me fit sourire.

Elle faisait tant pour me faire oublier cette idée d'abus dont j'avais été victime.

Je ne reconnaissais plus à cet instant la brune hautaine à qui j'avais laissé mon fils.

- J'ai besoin d'une douche ! J'ai besoin d'effacer tout ça ! lançais – je, subitement.

Elle accepta et pointa du doigt les escaliers.

- Je ne pourrais pas…chuchotais – je, lasse.

Elle serra vivement ma paume, comme pour m'encourager.

- Le chemin de la guérison va être difficile, mais vous y arriverez. Henry est là, vos amis du coin également…

- Et vous aussi ? demandais – je, rapidement.

Elle m'avait sauvée, soignée en partie, j'espérais alors que nos rancœurs seraient mises de côté.

- Le passé est le passé…chuchota t – elle, en m'aidant à me relever.

Cette réponse me convenait.

J'avais essayé de monter les marches, mais j'étais vraiment épuisée, complétement dévastée.

Je ne voulais surtout pas appeler la propriétaire des lieux.

Elle avait déjà tant fait pour moi…

- Attendez ! Ça ira bien mieux comme ça ! s'était exclamé celle- ci.

A ma plus grande surprise, l'athlétique jeune femme m'avait encerclé dans ses bras.

J'étais devenue rouge écarlate face à ce rapprochement, mais je ne voulais pas la contrarier, elle se démenait trop pour gravir les marches.

- Merci mademoiselle Mills, c'était…vraiment…gentil ! bredouillais – je, une fois devant la salle de bains.

- Regina irait mieux ! me lança t – elle en s'éloignant.

Je me faufila dans la baignoire péniblement, confuse.

Nos liens avaient tant été modifiés depuis mon réveil…

_Pouvais – je considérer Regina Mills comme amie ?_

_A Suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

**« Un instant de tendresse »**

- C'est un chocolat à la cannelle. Maman…euh Emma adore ça !

Je soupira en découvrant que je ne connaissais même pas les goûts de la blonde platine, l'idée du thé en était la preuve.

_Comment pouvais – je consolider une nouvelle relation moins tendue avec la jeune femme après ce drame ?_

Je passa une main dans les cheveux de mon garçon.

- Tu pourras lui apporter d'ici quelques minutes. Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'être un peu seule.

Il déposa la tasse fumante sur la table basse.

- Tu le feras pour moi.

Je leva les yeux au ciel, intriguée.

- Vous êtes mes deux mamans maintenant, je veux que tu fasses des efforts.

Je souria.

Il avait entièrement raison.

Je n'avais pas toujours eu le meilleur des comportements à l'égard de la blonde et après ce viol, le mieux était que je lui apporte de la douceur et du calme.

Que je fasse le premier pas pour oublier les hostilités.

Quand j'arrivai près de la porte, j'essaya tant bien que mal de réunir toutes mes forces pour ne pas faiblir.

Je devais résister à la possible peine que j'affronterais.

Emma était uniquement vêtue d'une serviette et étrangement je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'observer les parties non dissimulées par le linge.

- Je vous répugne, n'est – ce – pas ?

_Bravo Mills, première erreur !_

- Un chocolat. Votre préféré d'après Henry ! déclarais-je, comme pour changer de sujet.

Je compris que mon approche venait d'envenimer les choses quand Emma serra les poings furieusement.

- Que vais – je pouvoir lui dire quand il va me voir balafré comme ça ? Comment vais – je pouvoir accepter les regards de tous les habitants ? Comment reprendre ma vie après ça, hein ?! cria t – elle, en me frappant à la poitrine.

Les pleurs avaient laissé place à la colère.

Je savais qu'elle avait besoin d'extérioriser ce qui la rongeait, si bien que je n'évita aucun des coups.

Elle finit par se laisser glisser contre le mur le plus proche pour se recroqueviller.

- Je sens encore son souffle, ses mains sur moi et j'ai si peur à l'idée qu'il me retrouve…chuchota Emma, la gorge nouée.

- Vous êtes en sécurité, je vous le promets ! dis – je, pour la consoler.

- Ne me promettez pas des choses que vous ne pourrez pas tenir ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous tenez à moi alors que j'entrevois toujours ce regard glacial ! Toujours cette expression hautaine, toujours cette haine à mon égard ! dit – elle, sur un ton froid.

Ses propos m'avaient blessé, mais je savais qu'elle clamait cela uniquement pour se défouler.

- J'agis comme cela pour rester forte, pour ne pas m'abattre et vous aider ! Et vous pouvez me frappez, m'insultez, tout faire pour que je vous délaisse, je resterais ! Parce que non seulement vous êtes la mère d'Henry, mais également parce que j'en ai…j'en ai envie ! avouais – je, étonnée moi – même par ma réponse.

_Pourquoi avais – je tant envie qu'elle reste près de moi ?_

Un long silence avait pris place.

Regina avait eu beau hausser le ton, cela m'avait permis d'entrevoir enfin un semblant de sentiments à travers la froideur qu'elle dégageait.

Je pouvais même distinguer la main tendue qu'elle m'offrait.

Je n'avais jamais trouvé autant de soutiens en ces quelques moments qu'auparavant.

- On recommence depuis le début ? demandais – je, d'une voix douce.

Si je devais rester ici pour la nuit et me reconstruire mentalement, je devais faire mon possible pour faire disparaître le fossé qui nous avaient écartés l'une de l'autre.

- Regina Mills ! clama la maire, en tendant sa main.

- Emma Swan ! répondis – je, en serrant la paume tendue.

Je me noya un léger instant dans les pupilles noisette.

Elle était sincère.

- Que faire ? quémandais – je, toujours soutenue par sa main.

Je ne désirais pas mettre fin au contact physique.

Elle finit par prendre la parole :

- Un sommeil réparateur pour votre part vous aiderait. De mon côté, je m'engage à vous prêter tout ce qui faut niveau vêtements, vivres et j'appellerais un médecin demain.

Je sursauta en entendant la fin de la phrase.

- Non ! Hors de question ! Me toucher à nouveau…

Elle avait tenté de me rassurer en posant une main sur son épaule, mais je l'avais repoussée.

- C'est pour votre bien. Si une autre solution se présentait, j'agirais autrement, mais il n'y en a pas. C'est dans votre intérêt !

Ses justifications m'avaient fait abdiquer.

- Vous resterez avec moi…durant ce moment ? demandais – je, d'une voix faible.

J'étais déjà assez traumatisé pour supporter une visite comme celle-ci sans une présence humaine.

Elle hocha la tête et était prête à repartir quand je l'interpella à nouveau.

- Je ne pourrais pas dormir seule !

Cela sonnait comme une invitation de la part de la jeune femme tétanisée que j'étais.

Je recherchais un appui parmi le désarroi qui m'entourait.

_Regina Mills en serait – elle un ?_

_A Suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

**« Un Instant déroutant »**

J'avais éprouvé la nécessité de me changer, espérant que le sang partirait au lavage.

Je m'étais alors éclipsé dans ma chambre pour utiliser ma salle de bain privative.

Je ne cessais de penser aux courbes pulpeuses d'Emma sans en comprendre la raison.

C'était certainement de l'admiration.

Malgré toutes les cicatrices qui resteraient, la jeune femme avait le mérite d'avoir une silhouette galbée.

_Et moi, depuis quand n'avais – je pas fais de sport ou apprécier une simple ballade avec mon fils ?_

Le passé avait beau être déclaré révolu, je savais qu'améliorer ma vie et oublier mes habitudes telles que ma présence quotidienne au travail allait être difficiles à changer, mais je savais que j'y arriverais parce qu'en transmettant tout mon courage à Emma, il finirait par m'atteindre aussi.

J'avais demandé à mon fils de mettre le couvert alors que j'étais en sous-vêtements.

- Regina ! Est-ce que je peux…

La jeune femme venait de faire irruption dans la pièce et nous nous regardions, hébétée du fait de la situation ambiguë.

- Je vois que mon pyjama vous va bien ! lançais – je, pour dissiper toute tension.

Mon interlocutrice avait le regard fixé sur mon corps ruisselant, si bien qu'elle n'écoutait aucun de mes mots.

- Je me demandais juste comment une femme comme vous peut encore être célibataire…avoua t – elle, embarrassée.

J'haussa les épaules.

- Je me préserve pour le grand amour ! dis – je, en lui faisant un clin d'œil, pour la taquiner.

Il eut un moment de silence pendant lequel je finis de m'habiller avant de la prendre par la main.

Je préférais ne pas mettre de nuisette pour le moment, j'avais encore un peu de mal à me laisser aller à une certaine légèreté vestimentaire avant le moment du coucher.

- Ça va, Emma ?

Je pensais qu'utiliser son prénom aiderait à nous familiariser avec la présence de l'autre.

- Pourquoi ne pas vouloir dormir avec moi ? Si c'est à cause de ces marques sur mon corps, osez le dire au lieu de me mentir ! déclara-t –elle, sur un ton froid.

Quand elle m'avait fait la proposition, j'avais gentiment refusé.

J'étais prête à tout pour m'assurer de sa sécurité, de son bien-être, mais j'avais peur de franchir une trop grande limite en lui donnant accès à mon intimité, à mon lit.

- Je n'ai jamais dormi avec une femme, c'est confus…

- Je ne vais pas vous violer ! cria t – elle, avant de comprendre qu'évoquer ce mot pouvait susciter en elle, une grande souffrance.

Quelques larmes s'étaient échappées sans le vouloir.

Je fis quelques pas pour me rapprocher et l'enlacer vivement.

- Chut. Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous contrariez. J'avoue que j'ai des principes un peu étranges, j'en oublie à quel point vous êtes fragile ! J'enchaine les erreurs depuis tout à l'heure ! dis – je, pour me justifier.

- Ça prouve que vous êtes humaine d'un côté !

J'éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par le sien.

- Voilà…Je préfère une Emma Swan plus gaie ! clamais – je, d'une voix douce.

- J'ai si peur de faire des cauchemars… murmura t – elle, d'une voix brisée.

- Vous n'aurez pas à vous en faire, je serais là ! Il parait que je suis un formidable oreiller !

Ce fut à son tour de rire grâce à ma réplique.

- Merci, vraiment. Merci pour tout ! lança Emma en m'embrassant sur le front avant de repartir d'un pas plus léger en direction d'Henry.

A ma plus grande surprise, je resta un moment à palper ma peau, à l'endroit même où les lèvres de la blonde s'étaient déposées.

Je leva les yeux au ciel.

_Bon sang Mills ! On dirait une vraie gamine devant son béguin du moment !_

_Reprends – toi !_

Et si je n'avais pas envie de me reprendre ?

* * *

- Dis Maman, on pourra se faire un jeu après le dîner ? quémanda Henry, en me regardant.

Il était collé contre moi alors que Regina s'occupait du dîner.

J'étais heureuse de voir que je ne l'effrayais pas.

Malgré son jeune âge, il semblait comprendre que ces plaies ne changeaient rien à notre affection.

- Emma doit se reposer, mon cœur. Une prochaine fois ! répondit la brune à ma place.

- Je ne compte pas m'enfuir, tu sais ! Tu es une bonne motivation pour me faire rester ici ! rétorquais – je au petit garçon, d'une voix douce.

- Et maman aussi ! répliqua-t –il immédiatement, sur un ton malicieux.

Mes sourcils s'arquèrent, signe d'incompréhension.

- Tu ne vois peut-être pas encore les signes et elle non plus, mais vous vous aimez.

Je souria.

- Oh oui, mon chéri ! Au fond, ta mère est loin d'être ce que j'ai pu apercevoir auparavant ! On commence à s'attacher à l'autre, comme de futures bonnes amies ! répondis – je, sur un ton franc.

Il soupira.

- Mais non ! C'est plus que ça !

Je leva les yeux au ciel, essayant de me remémorer ce qu'il avait pu me clamer dans ses emails concernant sa passion pour les contes de fées.

- Je te rappelle qu'elle est soidisant la méchante reine, la belle-mère de Blanche-Neige et que je suis la fille de celle- ci ! Ça risque de poser un problème niveau parenté !

Envisager les choses de ce point de vue me paraissait plus abordable pour communiquer avec un enfant.

- Les liens du sang ne comptent pas.

- Ah donc le fait que je sois une gentille et elle une méchante non plus, je présume ?

Il secoua la tête avant de me poser une question :

- Est- ce que tu trouves maman plus gentille maintenant que tu la connais mieux ?

J'hocha la tête, me demandant pourquoi toutes ces interrogations avaient lieu.

- Quand on aime quelqu'un, on peut renoncer à tout pour cette personne. La méchante Reine pourrait oublier l'abime dans lequel elle est plongée si la lumière qui émane de la fille de Blanche-Neige, un air pur, venait effacer toute obscurité.

J'étais subjugué devant son discours, sans voix.

Il faisait presque douter mes certitudes.

_Y'avait – il une part de vérité derrière toute cette féérie ?_

* * *

J'avais bien vu qu'Emma n'avait presque rien mangé.

Je ne lui en voulais pas, sachant qu'au fil du temps, elle reprendrait des couleurs, de l'appétit et même l'habitude de sourire, quand le pire serait derrière elle.

Emma semblait plongée dans ses pensées et attendait uniquement qu'Henry ait finit son repas pour lui proposer un jeu.

J'avais voulu intervenir et puis, j'avais renoncé.

Je voulais les laisser avoir un moment à deux, cela me réjouissait de savoir qu'Emma allait retrouver un peu de bonne humeur.

- Vous ne venez pas ? quémanda la blonde platine alors que je rangeais la vaisselle dans l'évier.

Je secoua la tête.

- Votre présence me comble autant que celle d'Henry et j'en ai besoin pour aller de l'avant ! L'un ne va pas s'en l'autre, pour moi.

Sa déclaration me touchait.

Elle m'avait même fait perdre pied l'espace d'un moment.

- Allons retrouver notre fils ! clamais – je, en passant une main sur les hanches d'Emma pour l'aider à se déplacer.

J'eus peur un moment qu'elle rejette mon attention, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Nous n'arrêtâmes pas de nous toucher indirectement durant la bataille corse proposée et quand j'essaya à plusieurs moments de tricher en louchant sur les cartes d'Emma pour anticiper, elle me tapota la cuisse pour me rappeler à l'ordre.

Pour la première fois, je me surpris à vouloir que sa main reste.

Peu importait que mes pensées s'enchainaient et soit décousues face à cette étrange envie, j'étais comblée.

J'avais enfin devant moi la vision d'une famille, celle qui pourrait être la mienne.

**A Suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

**« Un instant critique »**

Le moment oppressant du coucher finit par arriver.

J'étais tendue.

Je m'étais rapprochée de la blonde à ma plus grande joie, mais j'avais si peur de tout détruire que j'aurais préféré m'éloigner jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse retourner vivre chez elle en toute autonomie.

J'éteigna rapidement toute source de lumière pour me ruer sous les couvertures, espérant qu'Emma, qui s'était rendue dans mon lit une demi-heure plus tôt, se soit endormie.

- Je vous attendais ! chuchota t – elle, en posant sa tête contre mon épaule.

Les boucles platine caressaient délicatement ma peau et je me surpris à aimer le contact.

- Je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai passé une formidable soirée à vos côtés et je n'aurais pas pu la vivre si vous ne m'aviez pas retrouvée. Qu'importe ce qui se déroulera dans le futur, je vous veux avec moi, je ne …

Elle s'était arrêtée de parler pour s'apprêter à m'embrasser et j'avais fait un bond pour m'écarter.

- Je ne peux pas Emma ! dis – je, sur un ton ferme.

C'était si confus ce qui nous arrivait en quelques heures, si rapide, si furtif que je ne savais pas comment réagir.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous retiens à la fin ?! s'écria t – elle, vivement.

- Vous avez subit un important traumatisme et vous recherchez de l'affection, pas de l'amour ! clamais – je, pour me justifier.

Ma réplique suscita sa colère.

- Et que savez-vous de l'amour, vous ?

- Pas plus que vous, mais je sais que je n'abuserais pas de votre faiblesse ! Et qui vous dit que je ressens quelque chose pour vous ?

_Mills ! Comme si tu ne le savais pas !_

_Comme si tu refusais uniquement pour te débarrasser de cet amour qui te semble inhumain, comme si tu voulais éloigner de toi toute homosexualité…_

- Ma main. Quand je l'ai posé sur votre cuisse, vous n'avez cessé de la regarder comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde ! Vous n'avez même pas omis d'objection pour que je sois dans votre lit ! Et c'est douceur…C'est l'amour qui vous fait changer.

_Emma avait vu juste, jamais je n'avais laissé autant de liberté à quelqu'un, autant de pouvoir sur ma personne !_

_Cette fille me rendait dingue, complétement…_

_Elle balayait toute la morale que j'avais fondée sur l'éthique, toute idée de célibat définitif…_

_J'entrevoyais quelque chose de complétement nouveau à travers ses attentions… De l'amour ! _

_Et depuis que j'avais fait une croix sur cette idée depuis mon ancien compagnon, depuis que je m'étais complétement renfermée sur mon travail pour ne pas être tentée par une quelconque aventure…Voici que je découvrais une nouvelle forme d'amour._

_J'étais attirée, mais je devais y renoncer._

- Vous délirez complétement ma chère ! C'est Henry qui vous a encore mis ses histoires en tête !

- Détrompez-vous ! Pour lui, il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amitié et l'amour…Un seul que vous pouvez franchir si vous mettez vos foutus principes de côtés ! Je ne vous demande pas de me sauter dessus, encore moins de me faire une déclaration, mais au moins de m'avouer qu'il y a une place pour moi dans votre cœur et qu'elle n'est pas celle qu'elle a pu être lors de notre première rencontre ! répliqua Emma, en haussant le ton.

* * *

Tout semblait si flou entre nous.

Nous étions là, à nous déchirer sur un sujet que je ne maitrisais pas : l'amour au féminin.

C'était si nouveau pour moi, j'avais si peur de m'avancer sur un chemin glissant, s'y peur d'y perdre mon compte et encore pire : de m'y perdre moi – même.

- J'ai un cœur envahit de glace, complétement gelé, Miss Swan.

- Mais il bat, Regina Mills ! Osez me dire, en me regardant dans les yeux, que je ne suis que la mère d'Henry, que vous n'êtes que celle qui m'a sauvée et rien d'autre. Dites le moi et je vous promets que je tairais…ce que j'ai pu voir.

J'avais inspiré bruyamment et j'avais soutenu son menton pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

- Je ne…Je….

J'avais essayé à plusieurs reprises de prononcer les mots qui la briseraient, les mots qui iraient à l'encontre de ce que j'avais pu éprouver, à l'encontre de ce feeling qu'on partageait.

Je soupira en haussant les épaules.

Etais – ce possible qu'une femme aussi impitoyable que moi puisse faire preuve d'autant de compassion, d'autant de doutes quand la vérité surgissait ?

Parce qu'elle avait entièrement raison, elle avait su me déstabiliser et faire naître en moi cette sensation de tendresse, un attachement profond pour elle.

* * *

La blonde combla les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'étais surprise par cette approche si soudaine, mais j'avais eu le désir de l'approfondir.

Le baiser avait été si chaste et si bref.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas où on va toutes les deux, mais je sais que tout est possible et que même en étant opposées, on peut y arriver ! déclara Emma, comme si cela était une évidence.

Je souriais devant cette prise de risque qu'elle avait prise et qui nous faisait converser en plein milieu de la nuit.

Sa tentative et ses convictions étaient justes, j'avais eu seulement énormément de mal à le reconnaître.

- Vous êtes incroyable, complétement…On ne m'avait jamais autant retourné et chamboulé l'esprit…ni le cœur d'ailleurs ! dis-je, stupéfaite.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ? demanda mon interlocutrice, intriguée.

Je savais qu'elle avait peur d'avoir trop osé, de s'être trop imposé en m'embrassant, mais je discernais tout le contraire : un sentiment de plénitude au fond de mon être.

J'acquiesça tout en retraçant le contour de ses lèvres et mit fin à toutes ces interrogations, toute sa nervosité en répondant :

- La meilleure depuis mon arrivée ici.

**A Suivre...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

**« Un instant décisif »**

Quelques rayons du soleil éclatant qui se levait éclaircissaient mes cheveux.

Ma tête reposait sur le ventre de Regina, une main habillement glissé dans ses cheveux couleur corbeau.

Je me redressa devant le visage détendu, le souffle chaud m'indiquant sa respiration.

En quelques jours, j'avais réussi à fondre littéralement ma carapace timide, mon côté désinvolte et à m'affirmer amoureuse de cette femme, mais une part de moi me forçait à me demander si l'on pouvait réunir nos destins, si une vie à deux étaient encore possible, malgré nos caractères, malgré nos divergences.

Je l'embrassa tendrement pour la réveiller en douceur.

- Vous êtes un formidable oreiller ! murmurais – je, d'une voix douce.

A mon plus grand bonheur, la brune avait répondu à mon baiser, elle l'avait même approfondit.

Je cherchais un moyen de continuer ce jeu charnel quand des petits coups se firent entendre.

- Je peux entrer, personne n'est mort ?

Regina éclata de rire tout en se détachant de moi.

J'afficha une mine boudeuse.

Mon fils avait beau nous offrir de l'attention en nous livrant le petit déjeuner au lit, il n'en était pas moins qu'il avait interrompu un moment intense.

Ses lèvres me manquaient déjà…

- Qui aurait tué qui ? demandais – je, surprise par la phrase qu'il avait prononcé.

- Maman aurait pu te tuer !

Henry avait dit cela tout naturellement et cela m'étonnait qu'il soit soudainement réfractaire à notre relation.

- Henry ! Ta mère n'est pas cette Reine que tu t'imagines ! dis – je, sur un ton ferme.

- Si ! Pour le moment elle ne pense pas à te blesser parce qu'elle est sous ton charme, mais quand viendra le moment, tu verras que j'ai raison ! me chuchota – il à l'oreille.

Il s'était alors éloigné et je fixais en silence l'air attristé qui s'affichait sur les traits de ma compagne.

- Je serais toujours la méchante mère et toi la plus sympathique, n'est-ce- pas ? demanda Regina, dépitée.

Je me mordais les lèvres, nerveuse.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas m'aventurer sur une dispute, pas en début de matinée.

- Je comptais l'emmener à l'école, mais ce serait préférable que vous régliez ce problème et que vous l'accompagniez !

Je voulais vraiment arranger la situation

Les yeux noisette me fixèrent, exprimant une grande surprise.

- Vous comptez déjà sortir, affronter les regards des autres ? Vous êtes sûr ? demanda t – elle, sur un ton vif.

J'haussa les épaules.

- Je ne suis sûr de rien hormis que j'ai envie de passer à autre chose et si je ne veux pas plonger dans l'alcool, ni dans le travail, je n'ai aucun autre choix.

Je savais que je l'avais à nouveau contrariée en clamant ceci, qu'elle était le genre de personne à fuir dès qu'un problème se constatait, à plonger dans la première source qui la soulagerait : son métier.

- Je peux toujours vous accompagnez ! clama la brune, sur un ton conciliant.

- Non ! Vous avez bien à faire en prenant votre place en tant que maire ! Et j'ai besoin de me prouver que je peux le faire seule. Après tout, il y a mes amies…commençais – je, sur un ton rêveur, cherchant déjà les explications que je pourrais fournir à celles-ci pour justifier mon état.

- Ah oui, Mary Margaret ! me coupa mon interlocutrice, sur un ton peiné.

- Serais-ce de la jalousie ? demandais – je, en souriant.

Cela me plaisait de savoir qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de similaire, car ça me prouvait, par ce biais, qu'elle m'aimait même si elle avait du mal à l'avouer.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire ! Selon les histoires d'Henry, elle est ma mère, y'a rien à craindre ! dis – je, sincèrement.

- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas écouter ces élucubrations ! rétorqua-t –elle, froidement.

- Si vous acceptiez ce monde dans lequel il vit, vous seriez plus proche de lui ! Il ne passerait pas son temps à vous fuir et à faire une différence entre nous ! expliquais-je, calmement.

Elle ne trouva rien de mieux que de revenir sur le sujet fâcheux.

- Ce qui se passe actuellement, c'est que c'est une femme…

Une lutte acharnée commença.

- Et donc je suis dans l'obligation de lui sauter dessus ? Je ne vous croyais pas aussi insensé !

- Et moi pas aussi désinvolte !

- Et bien je suis comme ça et je ne le serais toujours, Mademoiselle Mills !

J'entrepris de reprendre mon blouson de cuir pour sortir quand sa paume frôla la mienne.

- Ne partez pas ! Je suis vraiment désolé de me comporter ainsi. Je suis juste vraiment anxieuse à l'idée d'appeler le médecin...

J'éclata de rire, ce qui la laissa perplexe.

- C'est vous qui avez peur alors que c'est moi la patiente ?

- J'aimerais pouvoir changer ce qui s'est passé.

La compassion qui se dégageait de ces mots m'attendrissait.

- On ne peut pas effacer le passé, mais on peut modifier l'avenir. C'est ce que j'ai perçu quand vous avez enfin osé m'embrasser.

- Henry n'a pas tort quand il dit que je suis cette méchante Reine. Je me suis façonné une image qui est maintenant encrée en moi ! déclara Regina, en baissant les yeux au sol.

Je caressa son visage délicatement.

- Si j'ai entrevu une autre facette de votre personnalité, le monde finira par la découvrir aussi. Ça prend juste du temps…et parfois il faut s'en accorder. En accorder à Henry par exemple.

Regina déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- On vous a déjà dit à quel point vous êtes parfaite ? demanda-t –elle, sur un ton franc.

- J'ai de la concurrence avec vous ! Je me vois déjà mal rivaliser niveau charisme…

- Et je vous ai déjà dit à quel point vous m'attirez ?

- Non, mais je vous laisserais me le montrez…dis-je, sur un ton mielleux.

Regina s'était approchée d'un pas vif pour profiter de ce moment à deux.

Ses mains reposaient déjà sur mes hanches alors qu'elle caressait ma nuque.

C'était si dur de la retenir, mais je devais avoir des réponses à mes interrogations.

- Vous seriez toujours aussi captivé par moi si j'étais séropositive ?

Ses mains désertèrent ma peau, à mon plus grand regret.

_J'avais si peur de la dégoûter encore plus avec ma question._

_Comme si mon corps n'était pas déjà assez souillé…_

- Mais pourquoi aborder ce sujet ? Je…je n'ai même pas réfléchis à cela ! clama-t –elle, soudainement désorientée.

- Et pourtant on devrait…Tout est possible !

Il eut un grand moment de silence pendant lequel je retenais mes larmes.

- Je comprendrais que vous ne voudriez plus de moi. J'ai déjà tellement changé votre vie, je suis déjà un poids pour vous alors si je devais encore…

Je fus interrompu par la grande brune.

- Arrêtez ! Je…Bien sûr que je tiendrais toujours à vous ! Je suis attiré par ce que vous êtes, ce que vous dégagez, ce bonheur qui m'envahit grâce à vous ! La joie qu'éprouve Henry ! On vous aimera toujours !

Je me réfugia dans ses bras, les larmes coulant sur mes fossettes.

_ Elle m'avait ouvertement déclaré ses sentiments !_

- Vous avez bien dit, toujours ?

Elle hocha la tête tout en effaçant avec douceur les larmes qui perlaient.

Je l'enserra encore plus fort, je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras.

- Tutoyez – moi ! chuchotais – je, gaiement.

Il me sembla que sa réponse fut positive car elle m'embrassa pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Et cette fois – ci se fut plus passionnément, tellement, que je ne pouvais qu'être heureuse.

_ J'étais aux anges._

**A Suivre...**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

**« Un instant déterminant »**

Je n'avais pas résisté à l'idée de surveiller la blonde.

Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'épier les faits et gestes de quelqu'un, mais j'en ressentais le besoin, l'envie de la protéger.

En quelques heures, nous étions passés d'un statut à un autre, de la rancœur à de l'affection pour chacune.

Le pire des évènements avaient fini par nous réunir.

Nous ne formions peut-être pas un couple officiel et j'avais bien peur d'être connoté, mais je savais que tout se présentait bien et également qu'elle était fragile.

Je voulais uniquement m'assurer de sa sécurité.

Et également envisager ce que pouvait lui clamer Mary Margaret à mon sujet.

Nous nous connaissions peut-être pas, mais les rumeurs avaient fait leur travail et je la soupçonnais nocive pour Emma.

Je devais faire des efforts pour la blonde, si je ne désirais pas qu'elle préfère son amie, mais rien ne m'empêchait d'avoir des réserves et de me montrer méfiante.

- Emma ! Que t'es-t-il arrivé ? demanda l'institutrice en l'enlaçant.

Je fronçais déjà les sourcils à la vue du rapprochement.

_Mills, tu es jalouse…Trop possessive ! _

- Oh, un accident…

La peine se lisait sur le visage pur et abimé.

Mon cœur se serra immédiatement.

J'avais tant envie de la consoler…

- Je ne t'ai pas présenté mon fils, Henry ! Il sera un de tes nouveaux élèves ! clama soudainement Emma, en lui montrant celui-ci.

Elle avait changé de sujet.

C'était la meilleure des tactiques pour oublier le drame qu'elle avait vécu.

Mary Margaret semblait subitement soucieuse.

- Et donc…Mademoiselle Mills est ici ?

Emma hocha la tête.

- Elle est la remplaçante du maire.

Je pouvais déjà imaginer ce que pensait la brune.

- Ça doit être compliqué entre vous, ma belle…

_J'ai bien entendu ?_

_Elle a osé utiliser ce surnom pour Emma !_

J'étais furieuse et si actuellement je n'écoutais pas discrètement leur conversation à l'abri des regards, je serais intervenue.

Il était impossible que cette professeur soit aussi proche de ma…

_Qu'était réellement Emma pour moi au juste ? _

Rien n'est vraiment clair entre nous…

- C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Ce que tu penses de Regina ne vient que de préjugés !

Emma me défendait.

Son attention me touchait énormément.

- Regina ? Tu utilises son prénom ! Dois – je en conclure qu'elle n'est plus la femme que tu prenais pour une ennemie ? demanda Mary Margaret, intriguée.

- Elle m'a aidée lors de mon…accident. Elle m'a sauvée ! insista Emma.

- N'importe qui aurait pu le faire ! intervint Henry, sur un ton vif.

Je soupira.

Mon fils rejetait l'idée que je sois trop proche d'Emma, mais pourquoi ?

Je n'avais peut-être jamais vraiment eu d'accroche sentimentale, mais j'étais prête à m'investir et à prendre soin de ma compagne.

_J'ai bien dit le mot « compagne » ?_

Décidément ! Cette femme me chamboule vraiment…_dans le bon sens en plus !_

- Henry a raison ! Elle a fait ce que toute personne sensée peut faire en voyant quelqu'un blessé ! renchérit l'institutrice, en haussant le ton.

- Regina aurait pu ne pas intervenir ! Elle s'occupe vraiment bien de moi depuis tout ça ! rétorqua Emma.

Il était vrai que je ne m'étais jamais préoccupé d'une personne comme ça.

Cela renforçait l'idée qu'Emma comptait pour moi.

- Ses attentions cachent certainement quelque chose ! Tu es le shérif ! Va savoir, peut – être qu'elle te veut à sa merci ! proposa Mary Margaret.

Emma sembla stupéfaite.

- Tu la juge alors que tu ne la connais pas !

- Tu la protège alors que tu viens seulement de la retrouver après tant d'années ! répliqua la professeur, vivement.

Les yeux marron de l'institutrice s'écarquillèrent.

- Ne me dis pas que…que tu aimes cette femme ?

Emma bredouilla :

- Je…je ne sais vraiment si c'est de l'amour ou de l'admiration.

- J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle t'a complétement retourné la tête ! Comment peux – tu aimer quelqu'un d'aussi…froid, d'aussi contraire à toi ? De plus, une femme…s'étonna la brune.

- Je ne contrôle plus rien depuis que je l'ai revue, tout s'enchaine trop vite ! J'ai besoin de recul, mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas aussi hautaine que tu le penses ! Elle a tout de même élevé mon fils pendant dix ans…

La sonnerie de l'école les interrompit.

Henry s'éloigna vivement pour entrer dans l'établissement alors que Mary Margaret conseilla Emma :

- Elle peut feinter l'amour maternel tout comme un possible amour entre vous, le maire nous a décrit combien elle était loin d'entrer dans le monde d'Henry pour l'aider ! Tu es différente d'elle, alors le mieux serait de t'éloigner d'elle un moment ! Va prendre un chocolat chaud et réfléchir !

L'institutrice m'énervait.

Elle ne voulait vraiment pas admettre l'idée que je puisse être quelqu'un de bien.

Mais après tout, elle agissait dans l'intérêt et le bien – être d'Emma… Comme une mère le ferait.

_Une mère ?!_

_Etais-je en train de croire aux histoires d'Henry ?_

Emma secoua la tête.

- Je dois voir un médecin et une boisson ne m'aidera pas à éloigner l'angoisse que je ressens.

Mary Margaret soupira, pensant certainement qu'Emma était trop têtue.

- Viendras – tu dormir chez moi ce soir ? Avoir le point de vue de Ruby t'aiderait !

Emma haussa les épaules avant d'enlacer un long moment son interlocutrice.

- Je verrais. C'est bon de savoir que je peux compter sur vous.

La blonde l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir.

Elle semblait complétement perdue…

* * *

Après l'entrevue que j'avais écoutée, j'avais préféré me rendre à mon nouveau bureau.

J'avais besoin d'effacer de ma mémoire le fait que j'étais rejetée de tous à cause de ma réputation.

Je pensa immédiatement que je pouvais prendre un verre tout en découvrant les locaux, mais cette envie ne fut pas réalisée.

Un homme était déjà présent dans la pièce alors que j'arrivais.

- L'ancien maire, je présume ? demandais – je, d'une voix douce.

Il éclata de rire.

_Bravo Mills ! Tu te ridiculises déjà ! _

- John Preston, votre assistant ! répondit l'inconnu, sur un ton railleur.

J'étais plus que surprise.

- Et qui a décrété que j'avais besoin de vous ? demandais –je, froidement.

Il ria à nouveau.

- L'ancien maire, évidemment !

Son cynisme m'énervait déjà.

Tellement que j'en restais sans voix.

- Alors Gina, on ne se présente pas ? quémanda-t –il, gaiement.

J'étais offusqué qu'il m'interpelle de cette manière.

- Regina Mills pour commencer ! Ensuite, nous sommes ici pour travailler et veiller au bien de la ville, pas pour se dévoiler !

Je tenais à bien préciser les choses si je devais le supporter.

- L'un ne va pas sans l'autre !

J'avais vraiment envie de le frapper, je sentais déjà ma patience s'amoindrir…

Commença alors un petit jeu déroutant qui m'agaça :

- Célibataire ? Divorcée ?

- L'option « en couple » n'existe pas chez vous ? demandais – je, cependant surprise par la nature de sa question.

- Vous l'êtes alors ?

_L'étais –je ?_

_En voilà une bonne question ! _

- On peut dire ça ainsi ! répondis-je, finalement.

- C'est-à-dire que c'est flou ?

_C'était le cas, je ne pouvais qu'affirmer :_

- Assez, oui.

- Un verre ne se refuserait pas dans ce cas ?

Ce fut à mon tour de rire devant sa tactique enfantine pour me séduire.

En réalité, son côté enfantin m'amusait, mais je savais rester professionnelle.

Encore plus quand je savais que la belle blonde m'attendait dans mon appartement.

Elle était la seule qui pouvait me combler.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, je repensa à cette journée, à tout ce que j'avais pu entendre et découvrir.

Quand j'entrevis les boucles platines à l'orée de mon domicile, quelque chose me frappa si fort que ça figea mon être tout entier.

Le sourire qu'elle m'adressait faisait naître en moi quelque chose de si intense que j'avoua enfin intérieurement ce que j'essayais de nier, ce qui s'avérait véritable malgré le fait que c'était récent, encore fragile, encore indécis, encore presque imperceptible.

J'étais amoureuse d'Emma Swan et mon cœur tout entier lui appartenait à présent.

**A Suivre...**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

**« Un Instant d'éloignement »**

Alors que Regina approchait, le sourire jovial qu'elle avait pu apercevoir s'était métamorphosé en un air crispé.

- Le médecin est déjà passé ! déclarais – je, en lui montrant les clés de son appartement.

Elle ne devait certainement pas se souvenir de m'avoir cédé le double et encore moins l'heure de notre rendez-vous…

J'étais sure qu'elle allait trouver une excuse, mais celle qu'elle finit par dévoiler me surpris au plus haut point.

- J'étais avec mon assistant ! On a parlé un peu trop longtemps, j'ai pensé que j'avais le temps…

- Un assistant pour le maire, à Storybrooke ? Et je suis la fille de Mary Margaret, pendant que tu y es ? demandais-je, sur un ton ironique.

- Et pourquoi pas ?!

Sa réplique m'irrita profondément, tellement, que j'enfonça rapidement la clé dans la serrure pour avoir accès à son domicile.

Je devais rapidement défouler mes nerfs sur quelque chose.

- Emma…Je ne voulais vraiment pas…murmura mon interlocutrice, chagrinée.

Regina avait doucement passé une main dans mes cheveux pour me calmer, mais cela n'avait eu pour effet que de décupler ma colère.

- Sais –tu ce que j'ai éprouvé quand il m'a touché lui aussi ? J'ai pensé que j'allais vomir, que j'allais m'évanouir, mais le pire était ton absence ! Tu m'as promis d'être toujours présente pour moi ! Ce n'était donc que des paroles en l'air ? m'écriais-je, scandalisée.

- J'ai du stopper les ardeurs de l'assistant ! dit – elle, pour se justifier.

La phrase qu'elle avait clamée pour se défendre m'excédait.

- « Les ardeurs ? » Alors tu as bien du t'amuser avec cet homme ! lançais-je, en haussant le ton.

- Au moins tu reconnais qu'il existe ! répliqua-t-elle, comme si elle ne se vouait qu'à lui.

- Cesse ce jeu Regina ! Cela ne fait que quelques heures qu'on est proches et on détruit tout au fur et à mesure ! déclarais-je, en me lamentant.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! En arrivant, je me suis avoué amoureuse de toi !

Toute frénésie s'effaça alors que je restais figée face à ces propos, à la regarder intensément.

- Vraiment ? demandais-je, toujours stupéfaite depuis qu'elle m'avait fait cet aveu.

- Je le jure ! Je suis prête à vivre quelque chose avec toi ! Evidemment, rien n'est facile, mais je sais que je le désire sinon je n'aurais pas osé penser à toi alors que j'étais en train de « casser » cet énergumène…

J'éclata de rire.

- « Casser » hein ? Et après c'est moi qu'on dit désinvolte ? demandais-je, sur un ton enfantin.

- Tu l'es peut-être, mais tu as aussi su capturer mon cœur en un temps record et personne hormis mon âme-sœur peut faire quelque chose d'aussi semblable ! répondit Regina, enthousiasmée par cette possibilité.

- Ton « âme – sœur ? »

Je m'éloigna un tantinet, pour reconsidérer l'enjeu de ce mot.

- Il est là le problème Regina…Ca va trop vite et je veux prendre mon temps, considérer l'importance du choix que je fais et pour cela, j'ai besoin de dormir chez une amie.

Cela semblait nécessaire pour moi, mais Regina n'approuvait pas.

- Si tu fais ça, tu acceptes le refus d'Henry concernant notre rapprochement…

- Je n'accepte rien du tout si ce n'est mes réticences ! Ça te parait égoïste et démesuré, mais je fais ça pour nous ! rétorquais-je, sur un ton franc.

Elle s'était ensuite murée dans le silence pour comprendre ce que j'entreprenais.

- Finiras-tu par…

Je l'avais coupée, soudainement heureuse que ma partenaire approuve ma requête :

- Evidemment !

La brune m'enlaça vivement.

- Reviens – moi vite alors. Je garderais espoir, au fond de moi ! me murmura-t-elle, à l'oreille.

Je l'embrassa sur le front, laissant mes lèvres s'attarder.

Immédiatement, je ressentais le corps du maire se contracter, attendre bien plus.

Elle ne faisait rien pour accentuer la faute qu'elle avait faite, mais je ne pu m'empêcher de caresser son visage, d'imprimer dans ma mémoire les traits que je ne verrais plus.

- Ce n'est l'espace que d'un moment ! clamais-je, en déposant ma bouche sur la sienne.

Je voulais un contact rapproché.

J'étais toujours en colère, mais je voulais être plus à proximité de sa silhouette avant de me séparer d'elle.

Regina avait approfondit l'échange, nos langues commençaient même un ballet endiablé, savourant la tendresse qui nous unissait.

Quand ses paumes se posèrent sur mes hanches, je recula.

- Excuse – moi…chuchota t – elle, peinée.

J'allais avoir beaucoup de difficultés à la pensée qu'on puisse encore effleurer mon corps.

- Que puis-je faire pour réparer mon erreur ? demanda-t –elle, tristement.

Ses yeux ne mentaient pas, Regina était vraiment loyale.

- Rien. Reste à mes côtés malgré tout et va chercher les résultats de mes examens, dans une bonne semaine pour les infections et je ne sais plus quoi... Je n'aurais pas la force de me rendre au laboratoire.

- Plus d'une semaine sans toi ? dit – elle, en écarquillant les yeux.

Je la rassura :

- Peut-être plus, certainement moins…Mais le téléphone existe, tout comme nos sentiments.

La brune sembla abasourdie.

- Alors tu m'…

- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de le dire, mais ça viendra ! clamais –je, sincèrement.

Un moment de silence fit surface avant que je ne reprenne la parole :

- Je dois encore chercher des affaires et Henry, mais ça va de soi que tu peux venir lui rendre visite quand tu le souhaites.

- Et te rendre visite à toi aussi ?

J'hocha la tête devant sa demande.

_Elle ne perdait pas le Nord ! _

- C'est négociable, mais avec des chocolats chaud remplis de cannelle ! dis – je, sur un ton railleur.

Regina éclata de rire.

_Que j'aimais ce son…_

- A très bientôt mon…ma Regina ! clamais – je, en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

_Finalement, malgré ces barrières qui nous retenaient, n'étions pas l'une à l'autre ?_

Je lui avais gentiment laissé mon blouson en cuir, sachant très bien que cela lui ferait un prétexte pour venir un jour et que j'aurais finalement besoin de la retrouver, éloignée de cette attirance qui me saisissait.

J'étais heureuse de la voir humer le vêtement, le serrer fort dans ses bras.

Cela prouvait que j'allais lui manquer.

Et une part de mon cœur attendait déjà son arrivée chez Mary Margaret.

* * *

J'étais légèrement désespérée en pensant que la jolie blonde qui avait littéralement fait partie de ma vie depuis son arrivée, s'écartait de moi, comme si j'étais maléfique.

C'était peut-être pour le bien de notre futur couple, mais c'était loin de me réjouir.

Savoir que j'allais passer mes nuits uniquement avec le souvenir qu'elle m'avait laissé et non les boucles blondes sur mon épaule m'affectait.

Et négativement.

- Bah alors Gina, on boude ?!

Je me leva immédiatement en entendant cette voix claire.

Une seule personne pouvait me nommer ainsi.

Et elle se trouvait sur mon pallier : John Preston.

- Je vous interdis de m'appeler ainsi ! rétorquais-je, froidement.

- Sinon quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de riposter contre votre assistant ! déclara celui-ci en me montrant une série de clichés mettant en évidence ma relation avec le shérif.

- Violation de vie privée ! Ça peut faire beaucoup…dis-je, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais vous n'oserez pas parce que le journaliste du coin va adorer et un simple papier peut vous apportez un énorme scandale !

A l'évocation de la menace, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Osez touchez à cet amour et je vous...

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase que je m'étais approchée et l'avait violemment poussé contre un mur.

Cela ne me plaisait pas de céder à la violence, mais ma colère prenait l'avantage sur mes pulsions.

- Et vous me jetterez un sort ? Comme le pense votre fils ? demanda-t-il, sur un ton ironique.

Il m'avait, à son tour, violement empoigné la main pour essayer de me la tordre.

Les hématomes ne tarderaient pas à venir, si bien que je décida de mettre fin à cette torture en posant l'unique question qui me brûlaient les lèvres :

- Que voulez-vous ?

**A Suivre...**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

**« Un Instant propice à la Confidence »**

* * *

Coincée par son emprise sur ma main, je savais qu'il me dominait et rien qu'en découvrant son sourire radieux, j'avais envie de le frapper.

- Je veux un peu de votre temps.

Sa réponse me surprenait.

_Etais-ce un piège pour me photographier, ou que je lui révèle quelque chose de compromettant sur ma compagne ?_

Quoi que fut sa réelle intention, je refusai immédiatement.

- C'est bien connu, le maire n'en a jamais ! dis-je, sur un ton ferme.

- Même pour prendre un verre ?

J'étais persuadée qu'il n'accepterait pas ma décision.

- Très bien.

J'avais abdiqué, pas pour lui faire plaisir, mais surtout pour gagner du temps.

Avec ma profession, je pouvais trouver des informations sur son compte et le réduire à néant, comme il tentait de détruire mon amour pour Emma.

Je devais juste le détourner de son objectif pour atteindre celui qui était à ma portée.

- C'est moi qui vous invite, jolie brune ! déclara t-il, sur un ton joyeux.

Je lui lançai un regard foudroyant à l'évocation de mon nouveau surnom.

Ma tentative d'intimidation semblait l'amuser, pire l'exciter.

Cela m'effrayait, mais je restai droite pour taire ce que je ressentais.

_Il était temps d'être brave._

* * *

Le blouson en cuir sur les épaules, je me sentais soutenue.

Indirectement bien sûr, mais je ne me sentais plus seule mentalement devant cet homme.

C'était déjà assez difficile d'entrevoir son regard visqueux se poser sur les différentes parties de mon corps, mais le plus contraignant était le fait que j'étais à la vue de tous dans ce bar.

_Si Emma débarquait…_

Nos liens étaient si délicats et instables que je ne voulais pas les briser et encore moins éloigner de moi la blonde pour l'éternité.

- L'amour est une faiblesse, Mademoiselle Mills…Ne le savez- vous pas ?

A l'évocation de cette phrase tant entendue, je lui attrapai la main pour la broyer.

Le verre qu'il tenait éclata contre sa peau, mais il ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper.

- Où est ma mère ? demandais-je, en haussant le ton.

Il éclata de rire.

Son manque de réponse suscitait mon agacement.

- Que vous êtes perspicace ! finit-il par clamer, en caressant ma cuisse.

Assise en face, je lui envoyai un coup en direction des jambes ce qui eut pour effet d'éloigner le contact, mais pas les pensées perverses qui se dégageaient de son regard.

- La prochaine fois, je ne me contenterais pas d'une jambe ! lançais-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

Je préférais le prévenir, pensant qu'il éviterait toute tentative s'il m'envisageait violente, mais sa réponse me fit oublier tout espoir.

- J'aime les femmes à fort caractère !

_Cet homme était un cas perdu…Pire, il semblait instable psychologiquement._

Il n'était pourtant pas mon plus grand problème à cet instant.

L'hypothèse d'entrevoir ma mère était le pire des fléaux envisageable.

- Ma mère ! Ne vous éloignez surtout pas de ce sujet ! insistais-je, en comprimant à nouveau son poignet.

- Vous avez sa force physique, mais niveau esprit vous vous laissez un peu trop influencer par votre cœur !

Il tentait de dériver la conversation sur moi, tout simplement pour que j'en oublie Cora.

_C'était mal me connaître…_

Je lui jetai le contenu de mon verre à la figure, en jetant un coup d'œil pour vérifier que la salle était vide.

La serveuse, Ruby si je me souviens bien, semblait même absente.

- Je ne me répèterais pas ! déclarais-je, froidement.

Je savais qu'à l'instant même, mon attitude ressemblait à ma mère et que s'est cet attrait qui plaisait tant à mon assistant.

John Preston aimait tellement notre ressemblance à ce moment que le simple geste que j'avais fait à son encontre n'attisait aucune colère.

Je devais agir en conséquence pour attiser son intérêt et utiliser mon caractère qui l'attirait.

Cependant, je devais ne pas franchir la limite qui avait permis un changement en moi bien qu'avec cette résistance dont il faisait preuve, il était dur de conserver mon sang froid et le contrôle de mes pulsions.

- Elle va arriver dans la journée et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas de bonne augure ! avoua John Preston.

Ce fut à mon tour de rire.

- Comme si je ne le savais pas ! Cependant, je n'ai jamais été celle que ma mère a désirée et je ne le serais jamais ! dis-je, sur un ton ferme.

_Autant révéler mes convictions…_

- Ne sous-estimez pas votre mère ! rétorqua mon interlocuteur, sur un ton malicieux.

- Le fait de vous engager pour me séduire prouve qu'elle s'affaiblit ! déclarais-je, pour contrer ses attentes.

Il était déstabilisé.

J'en jubilais.

_J'avais enfin du pouvoir sur sa personne._

- Qu'elle me délaisse à un assistant de Storybrooke n'est pas dans ses habitudes ! continuais-je, pour qu'il oublie ses aspirations qui m'incluaient avec lui.

- Parce que le shérif, c'est mieux ?

Je serai les poings à l'évocation de cette provocation, mais je m'arrêtai.

Le long manteau en velours qui caractérisait si bien ma génitrice venait de franchir la porte.

- Regina !

Nous ne nous étions pas quitté dans de bonnes circonstances.

Dès la première occasion, j'avais préféré Storybrooke pour m'éloigner de sa présence et de son obligation systématique à se mêler de ma vie.

Il y a dix ans, alors que j'adoptais Henry officiellement, elle n'avait cessé d'entrer dans ma vie amoureuse, de me proposer nombre de prétendants dont un avec qui je m'étais fiancé pour son propre plaisir, par cupidité.

Le mariage avait été le déclic.

Je m'étais enfuie juste avant.

Jusqu'à présent, je n'étais jamais resté dans une ville trop longtemps, par peur qu'elle me retrouve.

Et le pire venait d'arriver.

* * *

- Que fais-tu ici ? demandais-je, sur un ton vif.

Je ne devais pas me laisser impressionner, encore moins sembler conviviale.

- Je veux oublier les rancunes passées et retrouver mon unique fille.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, signe d'ironie.

- Qui te dit qu'elles sont passées ? Je ne te laisserais pas me marier à nouveau ! déclarais-je, sur un ton décisif.

Je croisai mes bras près de ma poitrine, cela me donnait plus d'assurance.

C'est l'image exacte que je voulais qu'elle découvre.

- Et pourtant cet assistant, il a du charme ! insista-t-elle, comme si cette qualité allait tout déterminer.

- Mon cœur est déjà pris.

C'était clair et direct au moins.

_Fallait-il encore qu'elle comprenne et puis, accepte…_

- Et quel est le nom de cet inconnu ? demanda t – elle, les traits de son visage s'adoucissant avec la curiosité.

- C'est la mère biologique de mon fils.

_Mon cœur semblait plus léger maintenant que j'avais fait cette révélation !_

_J'étais si heureuse…_

Mais « ce bonheur », à la vue de la mine déconfite de mon ainée, j'étais sûre que celle-ci ne le partageais pas…

Et encore pire, qu'elle le rejetterait.

De toutes les manières possibles.

**A Suivre...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Après que l'on m'ai bien harcelé, j'ai décidé de vous laisser la suite rapidement, mais peut-être que le reste n'arrivera pas aussi vite :)**

**Emma sera présente dans le prochain chapitre, patientez !**

**Sur ceux, bonne lecture et merci encore pour toutes vos rewiews et vos beaux MP :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

**« Un Instant Combatif »**

Je savais que ma mère ferait preuve de cruauté et qu'il allait être dur de rivaliser avec la fermeté de ces mots et la souffrance qu'ils allaient faire naitre en moi, mais je n'avais aucune autre solution.

Me confronter à son avis était une nécessité.

Tout d'abord, elle tenta de me convaincre, user de ce don qu'elle avait pour rallier les autres à sa cause.

C'était sans compter sur ma détermination.

- Et depuis quand devrais-je approuver ce choix ? Complétement sordide de plus ! s'écria-t-elle, scandalisée par mes propos.

_Au moins, elle n'avait pas pensé à une blague…_

- Tu l'accepteras, parce que je me battrais pour te prouver qu'elle est digne de moi ! dis-je, sur un ton ferme.

_Allais-je pouvoir résister assez longtemps ?_

- Regina ! C'est la première fois que tu sens ton cœur battre plus vivement...Tu réagis de manière insensée !

Je tentai une autre tactique, priant pour que celle-ci la confonde.

- En quoi un homme me ferait plus plaisir qu'une femme ? demandais-je, sur un ton vif.

J'espérais qu'elle reste sans voix, mais elle en savait plus sur ma vie, comme à l'accoutumée.

- Cette femme n'a rien de comparable à John ! Elle s'est fait violée, c'est pour te dire à quel point elle ne pourra jamais te protéger ! répondit Cora, en haussant le ton.

_Utiliser la faiblesse de la blonde, voilà de quoi me mettre en colère, de quoi crisper mes nerfs !_

- Et qui te dit que j'ai envie qu'elle me protège ? Pourquoi n'assurais-je pas ses arrières ? répliquais –je, pour défendre ma compagne.

Je me sentais confiante tant que j'avais des arguments.

- La personne qui partage ta vie doit assurer ta sécurité quand je ne pourrais le faire.

- Laisse une chance à Emma ! hurlais-je, sur un ton vif.

J'avais laissé mes émotions influencer sur ma réponse.

_Et voici qu'elle savait le prénom de ma prétendante, en plus des informations de mon assistant…_

Je savais que j'avais commis une grave erreur quand j'entrevis un sourire cruel et satisfait se former sur son visage alors qu'elle murmurait :

- Emma, hein ?! Quel joli nom…

- Mieux que John, hein ?

Ma tentative pour la provoquer ne fonctionna pas, elle se délectait trop de ce qu'elle avait appris.

Alors je la regardai intensément, espérant qu'elle retrouve la raison.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant, mère. J'ai su prendre des tas de choix toute seule qui se sont révélés positif.

C'était véridique et montrer mon détachement face à elle, mon indépendance que je m'étais octroyé, pouvait la faire taire.

- Parce que tu trouves qu'avoir un enfant illégitime et qu'être maire est parfait ? s'exclama Cora, en écarquillant les yeux.

_Cela avait encore échoué…Je n'avais plus qu'à défendre mes intérêts._

- Henry est mon fils ! Je subviens à ses besoins et je suis sa mère de droit, rien que pour ça ! Quand à mon travail, il me plait.

- Qu'en sais-tu ?! Tu viens de prendre le poste il y a peu ! déclara-t –elle, sur un ton franc.

- Et alors ?! Ce que je sais, c'est qu'en arrivant ici, j'ai trouvé le bonheur et même quelqu'un à aimer ! Quelqu'un qui puisse supporter ma froideur et tous mes défauts ! répondis-je, pour la contrecarrer.

- Rien ne dit qu'elle ne t'aime.

Je soupirai.

_Le dialogue semblait impossible, sans cette fin que je désirais._

Je voulais tant qu'elle accepte l'idée que je ne désire qu'Emma.

_Le reste viendrait avec le temps…_

Cependant, ma mère était trop obstinée, si bien que j'abatis ma dernière carte.

- Le choix sentimental que j'ai pris se révèle également positif et je ne le changerais jamais pour personne ! annonçais-je, en lui lançant un regard foudroyant.

- Tu finiras par changer Regina, tu n'auras bientôt envie que de John ! insista encore Cora, sur un ton ferme.

- Et qu'est ce qui peut bien me faire ce malotru ?! demandais-je, en haussant les épaules.

_N'avait-il pas déjà tenté le pire ?_

- Il n'est peut-être que ton assistant, mais figure –toi qu'il a de l'argent, de quoi t'apporter la sécurité !

_J'aurais du m'en douter !_

L'argent…C'était bien l'unique motif qui pouvait réellement l'intéressé et le pouvoir qu'il générait.

- Mais je n'en veux pas moi ! Je ne veux pas de ces regards étranges et lubriques, de sa cruauté, de sa soif de pouvoir et encore moins qu'il m'interpelle avec des surnoms débiles! hurlais-je, excédée.

Il eut un long moment de silence.

Un léger sourire s'était formé sur ses lèvres.

Je souhaitais tant qu'elle ait enfin compris mon envie de vivre une idylle avec la blonde, mais la phrase qu'elle prononça n'envisageait rien de bon :

- L'amour est une faiblesse Regina…

- La publication des photos ne m'empêchera pas d'outrepasser tes ordres ! clamais-je, en serrant les poings.

_Et puis quoi après tout ?_

_Ne pouvais-je pas la défier sur son propre terrain ?_

- Et si je la tuais ?

Ma mère avait posé la question naturellement, comme si l'idée d'ôter la vie à ma compagne ne supposait aucun problème, ni aucun remords.

- Tu n'oserais tout de même pas…

J'étais choquée en pensant que ma propre mère puisse éliminer _mon_ Emma.

_J'avais dit « mon ? »_

Vint alors le brusque retour à la réalité …

- Je ne veux que le meilleur pour toi ! Et vu que tu n'es pas capable de te résigner…

Je la coupai alors que je criais, effrayée en pensant perdre la blonde :

- Jamais !

Et, avec la haine et la colère qui m'envahissait, ma patience ayant cédé, je l'avais frappé au visage.

Ma main était même endolorie vu la force que j'avais transmise.

Et quand je découvris son étonnement, la douleur qu'elle feintait ne pas ressentir, je n'avais envie que de fuir.

Cependant, la gifle que je reçue en échange répercuta avec violence sur ma fossette.

Le choc avait été si brutal que j'avais été expédiée au sol.

Alors que je tentai de me relever, déjà assez chancelante, le pire des sévices me fut infligé.

Ma mère serrait habilement mon cou, sans pour autant m'étouffer.

- Je te laisse quelques jours pour te décider avant que je n'agisse, ma chérie !

Ma mère m'avait embrassé sur le front, puis elle m'avait laissé choir sur le sol, tousser bruyamment pour retrouver ma respiration.

- J'ai changé ! avais-je crié, à plein poumons.

Ce fut malheureusement trop tardif.

Ma mère n'était déjà plus dans la pièce.

A y repenser, « son » John avait fuit dès son arrivée, laissant uniquement de quoi payer.

_Quel lâche ! _

* * *

Une fois en dehors du bar, je commençai à réfléchir.

Je devais en premier lieu discréditer mon assistant, il était moins puissant et moins habile que ma mère.

_Il devait avoir une faille lui aussi, une faiblesse à utiliser…_

J'étais assez incertaine sur le déroulement de mon plan, mais une seule chose était claire et irrévocable :

_L'amour _que je portais à Emma serait mon guide et mon meilleur allié contre cette mésaventure.

Et j'allais le prouver à ma mère.

* * *

L'espace d'un moment, je humai à nouveau le parfum qui se dégageait du blouson de cuir.

Je désirais tant enlacer Emma un moment pour retrouver du courage face à la détermination de ma mère, mais je ne devais aucunement risquer sa vie.

La menace qui planait déjà sur elle était trop grande pour en engendrer une autre, mais rien ne m'empêchait de la prévenir et de l'embrasser de mon propre gré cette fois-ci.

**TBC...(Ah, ah ;))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Voici enfin le chapitre que beaucoup d'entre vous demandiez : Le retour d'Emma :)**

**Ce chapitre fait une petite transition avant un peu d'action, alors profitez-en !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

**« Un Instant à deux »**

Regina me manquait.

Alors que je buvais mon chocolat chaud remplis de cannelle, je ne pouvais qu'avouer que je me sentais démunie.

Depuis mon entrée chez Mary Margaret, je passais régulièrement mon temps à observer la population s'afférer à l'extérieur en espérant y trouver une belle brune, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Je n'avais envie de rien si ce n'était de la serrer contre moi.

La sonnette d'entrée me sortit de mes réflexions.

- Regina ! criais-je, en me réfugiant dans ses bras.

_Mes désirs devenaient réalité ! _

Manque de chance, le liquide brunâtre se répandit sur ses vêtements.

J'étais soudainement confuse.

- Ce n'est rien. Comment allez –vous tous ? demanda-t –elle, en observant Henry et l'institutrice.

La réponse d'Henry la figea.

- Ta mère a jeté un mauvais sort à maman !

La brune fronça les sourcils.

- Il divague ! Je ne suis que fatiguée ! répondis-je, sur un ton las.

_Un tel symptôme ne pouvait provenir d'une quelconque magie…_

Regina toucha tout de même ma peau, découvrant vite que j'étais pâle.

- Il va falloir que vous preniez soin d'elle et que vous éloignez Emma de cette ville ! s'écria-t-elle, soudainement angoissée.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je, stupéfaite.

Ma compagne semblait étrangement préoccupée, je voyais bien qu'elle était sous tension.

Je l'attrapai par la main pour l'emmener dans la chambre que mon amie m'avait proposée.

Le calme l'aiderait à parler.

- Prend ceci et dis – moi tout ! clamais-je, en lui tendant un pull.

Elle allait commencer à parler alors qu'elle se déshabillait.

A la vision de sa poitrine, même dissimulée, j'eus du mal à me concentrer sur ses ordres.

- Emma ! Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Tu dois fuir cette ville ! dit –elle, sur un ton précipité.

Alors que la mairesse cherchait le sac d'habits que j'avais emmené, je la stoppai en plongeant mon regard clair dans les yeux noisette, qui exprimaient à la fois la peur, mais également la fureur.

- Qu'as-tu fais ? demandais-je, en cherchant une réponse à toutes ces émotions opposées que je pouvais retrouver en elle.

- La question est plutôt : que te feras ma mère ?

Je m'éloignai d'elle, brusquement.

- Alors Henry a dit vrais ? quémandais-je, surprise.

La brune hocha la tête.

- Ma mère vient d'arriver et elle me promet à un grand mariage.

Bien que l'hypothèse de voir la brune se marier à un autre me tétanisait, Regina faisait au moins preuve de franchise.

- Et je suppose que je ne suis pas incluse dedans ? demandais-je, sur un ton ironique.

Regina soupira tout en répondant, sur un ton ferme :

- Cora est dangereuse. Elle pourrait te faire souffrir et je ne le supporterais pas !

- Et moi je ne supporterais pas d'être éloigné de toi ! répliquais-je, désespérée.

_J'en mourrais si je devais la quitter même pour une question de vie ou de mort ! _

_Elle m'avait tant apportée._

_Et j'étais sûre qu'elle m'apporterait tellement dans le futur…_

Regina me caressa les cheveux, pour me réconforter.

- Ce n'est l'espace que d'un moment.

Elle avait utilisé les mêmes termes que j'avais employés, ce qui me faisait souffrir, mais je n'en pipais mot.

La peine qu'elle devait contenir contre le refus de sa mère devait être encore plus importante que la mienne.

_Je devais la soutenir et ne pas flancher !_

- Qui est cet homme ? Peut-être que je pourrais…proposais-je, en réfléchissant.

Elle me coupa vivement dans mon élan :

- C'est à moi d'éloigner cet idiot ! Pas à toi !

J'écarquillai les yeux, à l'évocation de ce terme.

- Ne me dit pas que c'est ton assistant ! déclarais-je, abasourdie.

- Sois sûre en tout cas, que je n'accepterais jamais ! répondit Regina, d'une voix douce.

Je me rapprochai et entrelaça nos doigts.

- Ensemble, on sera plus fortes ! clamais-je, pour effacer dans son esprit l'idée de me faire quitter Storybrooke.

- Dans ce cas, prend ça ! Et n'hésite pas à t'en servir si toutefois ma mère me devançait !

Regina venait de me donner un objet assez lourd qui occupa, d'un coup, toute mon attention.

- Mon arme de service ! Mais…dis-je, étonnée.

- La fille de Cora Mills se doit d'avoir des ressources ! rétorquait –elle, en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Le sourire qui apparaissait à la vue de mon air émerveillé me fascinait.

Elle avait certainement du récupérer le révolver lors de mon agression.

- Elle t'a laissé du temps, hein ? demandais-je, par curiosité.

- Celui qu'il me faut pour qu'elle t'accepte !

Regina s'approcha et m'embrassa fougueusement.

- Soigne – toi. Je compte sur ton entourage pour te protéger pendant que je ne le pourrais pas ! insistait –elle, sur un ton maternel.

Elle était si dévouée et attentionnée envers ma personne, mais au fond de mon être, j'étais si craintive devant le mauvais présage que représentait Cora.

J'avais vu les marques sur la chair de Regina, quand elle s'était rapprochée.

Je n'avais rien évoqué pour ne pas ajouter trop de pression, mais j'étais effrayée à l'idée de la perdre.

_Regina signifiait déjà beaucoup pour moi._

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu vas faire ? Sûre que tu reviendras vivante ? demandais-je, en essayant de tarir mes pleurs.

Elle scruta mon visage, mon blouson en cuir qu'elle portait admirablement bien et répondit calmement :

- Je suis sûre que je t'aime et ça n'a pas de prix.

Regina m'embrassa à nouveau tendrement avant de quitter les lieux.

J'éclatai soudainement en sanglots, n'ayant pu lui répondre avant qu'elle parte.

_Si elle savait à quel point je l'aimais…A quel point j'en étais certaine à ce moment précis ! _

- Elle est vraiment courageuse ! Je l'imaginais déjà rejoindre le camp de sa mère !

Je fixais Henry qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Tu as écouté notre conversation ? demandais-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

Ma colère disparue bien vite quand j'entendis sa réponse, la plus touchante des acceptations :

- J'ai surtout compris qu'elle avait changé. Grâce à toi, il n'y aura plus jamais de méchante Reine, tu l'as complétement métamorphosé et en bien. C'est la chose la plus belle qu'il puisse arriver. Au monde, à moi et à vous deux !

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enfin un peu d'action dans ce monde :)**

**Je trouve ce chapitre relativement moyen, mais bon j'aime ma fin donc je l'ai gardé !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**« Un Instant de rébellion »**

L'idée de laisser Emma à son propre sort me terrifiait.

Je devais agir vite pour sa survie.

Tout d'abord, je retourna chez moi tout simplement pour retrouver l'étoile qu'Emma avait perdue lors de sa confrontation, la seule qui pouvait la qualifier de shérif et l'unique objet qui pouvait me faire agir sans que Preston ne devienne victime.

Ensuite, j'entrai discrètement dans son bureau personnel pour y récupérer du matériel, mais également du courage.

Emma finira par récupérer son travail, sa joie de vivre et sa dignité, comme je regagnais une étrange détermination avec laquelle je rallierais ma mère à mon camp.

Mon plan était prêt à être mener et qu'importe ce que j'allais y perdre à l'exécuter, je le faisais au nom de l'amour que je ressentais.

J'allais enfin pouvoir l'affirmer si je réussissais.

* * *

Après que Regina m'ait quitté, je n'avais cessé de me tourmenter, de faire les cents pas dans l'appartement.

Je me sentais terriblement inutile à m'angoisser alors que Regina tentait l'impossible pour _nous._

Mary Margaret me proposa de nous rendre chez _Granny's _pour discuter.

Il était vrai que c'était un lieu propice à la confidence et que Ruby pouvait attiser l'envie de mon fils avec tous les mets présents de sorte à entendre le soutien de mon amie sans problème.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je commandai un chocolat chaud.

J'avais besoin d'évacuer ma frustration.

- Emma Swan, je suppose ?

Je me retournai immédiatement à l'évocation de mon prénom.

La mère de Regina me faisait face.

Je n'étais pas en mesure de savoir comment elle m'avait reconnue, mais je savais qu'elle serait loin d'être mon alliée.

Je devais me préparer au pire et me battre face à ses probables répliques fulgurantes.

- Cora Mills, n'est-ce – pas ? Y'a une sacré ressemblance avec Gina…commençais-je, sur un ton franc.

J'essayais, avec douceur, de me présenter.

Mon attention n'était pas d'attiser sa hargne, mais de la canaliser à mes dépends.

- Gina, hein ? répéta-t-elle, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

_Il était vrais que je me montrais un peu trop familière sur le coup avec Regina, mais je devais épater cette femme et affirmer ma relation ambiguë certes, mais passionnée avec la brune._

- Oui. Que vous l'acceptiez ou non, votre fille fait partie intégrante de ma vie.

J'avais dit cette phrase avec fermeté.

_Si je désirais reprendre ma vie après m'être fait blessé physiquement et détruite mentalement, je devais renvoyer une image plus sûre, une apparence moins faible, au monde avant de pouvoir réellement me reconstruire par moi-même._

Cependant, toute illusion se brisa quand Cora prononça une phrase des plus cruelles :

- Shérif Swan ? Puis-je encore vous appelez comme cela, d'ailleurs ? Parce que sans votre insigne et avec votre viol, je suppose que…

- De quel droit osez-vous ?! m'écriais-je, en haussant le ton.

Mon fils avait fini par se retourner légèrement suite à ma réaction, mais j'avais feinté un sourire pour ne pas qu'il s'approche.

_Elle avait déjà trop d'ascendance sur moi pour que je ne rajoute Henry sur sa liste de proies._

- Laisse tomber Emma, cette femme tente visiblement d'utiliser tes faiblesses ! intervint l'institutrice, en m'éloignant de mon interlocutrice.

- C'est qu'elle est intelligente votre amie ! déclara Cora, en ricanant.

Vêtue de velours noir, un air maléfique se dessina sur les traits auparavant neutre de son visage alors que Cora Mills tenta d'approcher de Mary Margaret, d'une manière virulente.

- Ne la touchez pas ! dis-je, sur un ton ferme.

L'espace d'un moment, je croisai le regard furieux de Cora et résista à toute tentation de m'enfuir malgré la terreur que je ressentais en pensant à des représailles.

- Mmh…Coriace ! C'est vrai que John n'a pas ce côté tant charmant, mais il apportera à Regina le meilleur ! clamait –elle, visiblement heureuse de la situation qu'elle dirigeait d'une main de fer.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt à vous qu'il apportera tout ? rétorquais-je, en frissonnant à l'idée que la situation tourne réellement à son avantage et que la brune abdique.

- Je veux uniquement me rapprocher de Regina, retrouver ma fille ! répliqua Cora, en soupirant.

_Mon interlocutrice semblait vraiment déterminée à se rapprocher de sa fille, même si sa façon de procéder était loin d'être la meilleure…_

- Si votre attention était de trouver une place dans son cœur, c'est loupé ! Acceptez – moi et peut-être qu'elle reconsidéra son point de vue ! proposais-je, sur un ton sincère.

Sa réponse me stupéfia :

- Très bien. Laissez – moi payer votre consommation.

Non seulement elle avait lancé cela d'une voix douce, presque étrangère à ce que j'avais pu entendre, mais elle renonçait rapidement.

Je la jugeai du regard un long moment, pour entrevoir si elle feintait la pensée que je sois apte à aimer sa chère enfant, avant d'hocher la tête.

* * *

Mary Margaret m'entraina soudainement à l'extérieur alors que j'essayais de percer mon ainé à jour.

- Mais tu es folle ou quoi ? me demanda-t-elle, scandalisée.

Je savais ce à quoi mon amie faisait référence, mais je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de supporter des leçons de morales surtout quand j'étais en confiance, comme dans le cas présent.

- Moi, je n'en sais rien, mais cette Cora est sincère ! Au travers de ces pupilles, j'ai entrevu quelque chose de loyal, de droit ! Ce qu'elle a dit était peut-être spontané, mais je prends ça pour un nouveau départ ! dis-je, sur un ton ferme.

- Elle a réussi à manipuler un simple assistant, imagine ce qu'elle peut préparer ! me conseilla-t-elle, sur un ton vif.

Mary Margaret n'avait pas tort, mais je préférais croire l'impression que j'avais eue.

_Après tout, j'avais vite remarqué qu'un changement s'était opéré chez Regina, pourquoi ne le remarquerais-je pas aussi facilement chez sa mère ?_

De plus, se fier à son instinct est souvent la meilleure des solutions à saisir.

- Regina a peut-être été un peu dure avec elle. Après tout, c'est sa mère et je ferais tout pour que ça aillent entre elles parce que Regina a le bonheur de savoir d'où elle vient ! De plus, jusqu'ici, elle a tout fait pour moi, alors si je peux faire une chose pour elle…

Regina était aux petits soins depuis mon agression, elle m'avait tant donné que je me sentais ridicule à ne même pas oser lui déclarer mes sentiments.

_Aurais-je moins de difficulté à me dévoiler si je la rapprochais concrètement de sa mère ?_

- Mais réfléchis ! Elle t'a mise en garde et t'a confié ton arme ! insista mon amie, vraiment craintive.

- Henry t'a tout dit, hein ? demandais-je, en soupirant.

_Mon fils lui-même refusait l'idée de rédemption._

- Qu'importe ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'une femme aussi froide peut faire ! s'écria Mary Margaret, en grimaçant.

J'étais dans le doute le plus total face à la ténacité de mon amie.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a tenté d'étrangler Regina, mais elle est certainement désespérée à l'idée que la perdre pour de bon qu'elle en perd la raison ! proposais-je, en réfléchissant.

- Tu es trop sensible Emma, ça va nous perdre ! dit-elle, en élevant le ton.

_Ça y est, j'en avais marre ! _

_Marre de discuter sur un sujet que je voyais classer, marre de parler alors que j'étais prête à faire une trêve et la mère de Regina également._

- Ecoute –moi bien ! Si vraiment cette Cora de malheur avait voulu me tuer, elle l'aurait fait dès son arrivée ! Laisse – lui une chance ! insistais-je, pour clore la discussion.

- Et si tu te trompais ? Ne serait-il pas mieux de chercher Regina ? demanda la brune, en me suppliant du regard.

J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'elle me propose cette alternative parce qu'elle me prouvait indirectement qu'elle commençait à s'attacher au maire et à l'idée que je sois plus qu'une amie de celle-ci, mais je refusai tout de même.

- Elle essaye de confondre John, on se reverra quand elle aura fini. Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger.

- Ah bah voilà, tu viens de le dire ! Si elle est en danger, on l'est aussi ! clama Mary Margaret, comme une évidence.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que Cora nous avait rejoints, un gobelet à la main que je m'empressai de prendre.

_J'avais besoin de décompresser._

_Ce dialogue ardu avec mon amie m'avait donné la migraine…_

- Pensez-vous que je pourrais passer du temps avec mon petit- fils ? me demanda Cora, sur un ton plat.

J'allais répondre quand Mary Margaret me coupa la parole :

- Ça ne risque pas !

_Une autre confrontation commençait…_

- C'est à boucle d'or que je m'adresse ! renchérit Cora, en attendant ma propre réponse.

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant le surnom.

« Cora a tout de même l'air hostile ! » pensais-je, en buvant une gorgée de la boisson.

* * *

Et, soudainement, mon corps se contracta brusquement.

Le liquide me brûlait et foudroyait brutalement ma circulation sanguine.

Et avant que je puisse prononcer un seul mot, une seule injure à l'encontre de Cora, le mystérieux breuvage m'avait fait perdre connaissance.

Ma tête heurta violemment le sol, alors que ma silhouette entière chutait, le gobelet s'écrasant mollement sur le trottoir face à l'entrée du bar.

_Je devenais victime. _

_A nouveau._

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Le prochain point de vue sera celui d'Emma évidement, avec un peu de Swan/Queen pour l'occasion :)**

**En attendant, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**« Un Instant de révélation »**

A la nuit tombée, je me préparai à entrer au domicile de mon assistant.

En tant que maire, il ne fut pas difficile de trouver son adresse et étrangement, encore moins de pénétrer chez lui.

La porte d'entrée était ouverte.

_Etais-ce un piège ?_

Toutes les pièces étaient plongées dans le noir, hormis une.

J'étais sûre que John Preston se lavait dans la pièce prévue à cet effet, j'y avais vu son ombre depuis l'extérieur.

J'étais venue à pieds, pour que personne ne m'identifie grâce à mon véhicule, mais je me sentais pas rassurée dans l'obscurité.

Je me faufilai, à l'aide d'une petite lampe empruntée, dans le bureau de John Preston.

Je n'avais que peu de temps avant qu'il redescende.

Les rayons de lumières éclairaient toute la surface du meuble, mais aucun papier ne concernait Emma.

Et, sans que je puisse me cacher, la pièce fut soudainement entièrement éclairée.

John Preston m'observait, un rictus de colère déformant son visage.

Quant à moi, j'observais complétement anéantie, les murs emplit de photos de ma compagne.

Quel ne fut pas mon choc en redécouvrant en images la vision que j'avais eu à mon arrivée à Storybrooke, d'apercevoir même ma silhouette sur certains clichés alors que je tentais de venir en aide à une Emma inconsciente…

- Sale cinglé ! Je vais te tuer ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?! m'écriais-je, en le poussant violemment.

Je désirais juste une preuve pour que ma génitrice comprenne à quel point il était dangereux et voici que je découvrais le plus redouté :

_Des photos d'Emma lors de son agression ! _

- T'aurais du voir quand elle me suppliait d'arrêter…

Je le frappai au visage.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient, mais… dis-je, furieuse.

_La haine que je ressentais était trop profonde._

_Comment avouer l'inconcevable à Emma ?_

- Peut-être le fait que vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici ? demanda-t –il, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- Je suis le maire ! J'ai le droit de nommer n'importe qui en tant que shérif ! Même moi-même ! déclarais-je, sur un ton ferme en lui montrant l'étoile.

_J'avais gagné !_

J'avais l'avantage sur lui, ce pouvoir de le briser comme il avait détruit la vie de la blonde…

- Alors ça c'est bien joué ! De quoi prouver que vous comprenez votre travail et que vous êtes déterminé…

Il n'éprouvait aucun remords et même un certain plaisir à voir mon triomphe, de quoi approuver ses problèmes psychotiques...

- Je ne vous tuerais pas, même si j'en ai envie! dis-je, en lui lançant un regard foudroyant.

- Pour ne pas devenir comme votre mère, hein ? demandait –il, en ricanant.

- Quoi ?! Que voulez – vous dire ? m'écriais-je, effrayée à l'idée que Cora ait pu me devancer.

Et soudainement, des cris me surprirent :

- A l'aide ! Au secours !

J'angoissais à la simple idée d'entendre à nouveau ces mots, d'imaginer à nouveau le problème qui se posait.

- Non ! _Mon amour…_murmurais-je, peinée.

Subitement, de toutes mes forces, avec toute cette colère qui apparue, je frappai violemment mon assistant au visage.

Il serait inconscient jusqu'à mon retour.

Et c'est ce qui m'importait.

_La justice ferait le reste._

* * *

Je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite.

J'avais si peur à l'idée qu'Emma m'échappe à nouveau, que sa vie soit encore plus menacée.

Je tombai à genoux lorsque j'entrevis le corps fin à nouveau au sol.

Mary Margaret la secouait désespérément alors que ma mère restait immobile, un air satisfait s'inscrivant sur son visage.

- Qu'as –tu fais ? m'écriais-je, en direction de ma génitrice.

- Juste de quoi te ramener dans le bon chemin ! répondit –elle, en me montrant un récipient.

- Tu l'as empoisonné ? demandais-je, les yeux écarquillés.

- J'ai plutôt utilisé de quoi l'endormir profondément si tu veux une définition !

Je lui attrapai furieusement le cou, comme elle l'avait fait auparavant.

- Tu m'as devancée ! Sale traitre ! hurlais-je, en haussant le ton.

- C'est plutôt ton amie…Elle n'est pas méfiante et ça l'a perdue tu vois…

Je serrai plus profondément son cou entre mes mains.

- Si elle meurt, je jure que tu mourras aussi !

Et mon hystérie laissa place aux pleurs alors que j'étreignais la blonde.

Tout était bon pour l'éveiller : les coups, mes mains qui s'agitaient sur son cœur pour le faire battre…

_Je ne devais pas perdre espoir…_

L'amour me guidait à travers ces gestes que je n'aurais pu effectuer sur une autre tant que l'idée de la perdre me déchirait et me forçait à l'impossible.

- Emma ! Reviens- moi ! Emma ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser seule ! Tu m'as changé, littéralement, entièrement ! Tu ne peux pas laisser une âme comme la mienne à l'abandon ! Emma ! hurlais-je, alors que je cédais à la panique.

Mes larmes se tarirent alors que Mary Margaret écarquillait les yeux :

- J'entends sa respiration ! C'est faible, mais…

Les paupières oscillèrent alors un long moment avant que les yeux azur puissent me fixer.

_Mon cœur débordait de joie !_

- Emma, tu m'entends ? C'est moi, c'est Gina…chuchotais-je, émue.

Un sourire s'esquissa légèrement sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et elle se mit à tousser.

A vomir.

_Mais qu'importe ! _

Blottie contre ma poitrine, elle retrouvait enfin un semblant de vie.

A contre cœur, alors que je ne désirais que profiter de cette proximité, je la déposai dans les bras de Mary Margaret qui elle aussi, semblait soulagée.

J'embrassai la blonde encore un peu fiévreuse et endolorie, alors que j'intimai l'ordre à l'institutrice de repartir avec ma compagne et notre fils.

Je lui faisais maintenant assez confiance pour être sûre qu'aucun mal n'arriverait à Emma dans son appartement et rien qu'à l'idée de ne plus entrevoir l'amie d'Emma comme une ennemie, me rendait fière.

_J'avais vraiment changé._

* * *

Maintenant que j'étais certaine qu'Emma soit protégée, je scrutai Cora qui était restée immobile.

Je reniflai le reste du contenu du gobelet suspect avant de froncer les sourcils, étonnée.

- Du sucre ?! demandais-je, plus que choquée.

- J'en ai mis une tonne, juste pour l'assommer ! répondit – elle, sur un ton étrangement calme.

- Alors…Tu n'as jamais voulu la tuer ? m'écriais-je, en écarquillant les yeux.

- Non. Elle m'a convaincue de … lui laisser une chance. J'ai compris que tu ne reviendrais jamais à moi si je m'en débarrassais, mais je voulais voir si tu l'aimais vraiment.

Que cela soit véridique ou non, je me sentais beaucoup plus forte que ma génitrice et je savais qu'Emma s'en éloignerait assez pour ne pas devenir encore une proie.

Cora ne pouvait plus rien faire pour m'anéantir.

_J'y veillerais._

- Oh…C'est…C'est tellement surprenant de ta part ! dis-je, perplexe.

Je lui tendis ma main, comme pour nous rapprocher un peu, mais elle me repoussa.

- J'ai vu assez d'amour ce soir, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche ! se justifiait –elle, sur un ton hautain.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Tu as changé toi aussi ! chuchotais-je, calmement.

Je devais tenter une approche, une sorte de réconciliation pour faire avancer les choses et évoluer notre relation, actuellement loin d'être amicale.

- Ne me parle pas de ton idéal ! Je reste toujours avide de cruauté, mais pas envers mon unique fille. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi et si, de ton côté, tu as besoin d'Emma dans ta vie, alors je…je ne dis pas que j'adore l'idée, mais je vais m'efforcer d'envisager l'hypothèse ! clama Cora, en toute franchise.

_Il y avait de quoi susciter des doutes en moi… _

- C'est …tout ?

- A une condition. Qu'elle ne te fasse pas souffrir. Au moindre tort, elle sera plus qu'abimée…

Je frissonnai à l'idée.

- Donc cette idée de mariage est terminée ? demandais-je, incertaine sur ce propos.

Elle hocha la tête, difficilement.

- Je voulais uniquement que tu ais une vie de rêve : un mari aimant, des enfants ! clama Cora, pour se justifier.

- Il y a Henry ! Tu pourrais apprendre à le connaître !

_Bon évidemment, rien ne serait facile, mais si vraiment Cora le souhaitait…_

Celle-ci plongea son regard intensément dans le mien.

- C'est vraiment la vie que tu désires ? demandait –elle, vivement.

- Plus que jamais.

_Je n'envisageais plus mon existence sans Emma._

Sa réponse me fit sourire :

- Dans ce cas, je passerais manger chez le maire de Storybrooke d'ici quelques jours !

Le silence prit place dans la conversation avant qu'elle ne le brise :

- Bon allez, trêve de niaiseries, rejoins ta blonde ! Avec l'excès de sucre en poudre qu'elle a avalé, il lui faudra de l'aide !

Ma mère avait tout de même utilisé une méthode dangereuse avec tout ce sucre !

_J'imaginais avec horreur la quantité innombrable de sachets dilués dans le chocolat…_

Cependant, Emma se remettrait de cette hyperglycémie et encore plus si je lui consacrais une bonne partie de mon temps, ainsi que de l'attention.

_Et l'idée d'être à ses côtés ne me dérangeait pas…_

- Avant, je dois enfermer mon assistant, être persuadé qu'il ne fera plus souffrir Emma ! expliquais-je, en soupirant.

Je déclarai à ma mère les faits qui s'étaient déroulés avant mon arrivée devant le bar.

- Je peux le faire à ta place.

Je scrutai un long moment Cora, ne sachant si elle voulait vraiment m'aider :

- Pas de coup double sinon je serais qui désigner coupable !

Ma mère hocha la tête alors que je lui donnai une paire de menottes.

_J'avais vraiment imité l'allure du shérif jusqu'au bout ! _

Mais, au fond de mon être, j'espérais vraiment qu'Emma retrouve ce rôle qu'elle était la seule à maitriser à la perfection.

* * *

Alors que je me précipitais en direction de l'appartement de Mary Margaret, mon téléphone portable vibra.

- Regina Mills ?

Je reconnu la voix grave du médecin que j'avais contacté pour Emma, un des meilleurs des environs.

_Pourquoi m'appelait –il à vingt heures ?_

- Je suis désolé de vous joindre aussi tard, mais j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer concernant votre amie.

- Vous auriez pu attendre que je vienne chercher les résultats ! clamais-je, dérouté.

_Dix jours étaient passés depuis le viol d'Emma et à une vitesse folle avec tout ce qui en avait découlé si bien que l'idée de passer au laboratoire m'était sortie de la tête…_

- C'est important.

Mes mains tremblèrent soudainement.

- Je vous écoute.

_Quel drame allait encore nous tomber dessus ?_

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Pas joyeux ce chapitre, mais je promet (peut-être) une amélioration très rapidement ! **

**Bonne lecture en tout cas ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**« Un Instant pour se quitter »**

J'avais le cœur serré.

Le médecin avait beau me clamer qu'Emma était uniquement victime d'une infection, il n'en restait pas moins qu'une mycose n'était pas rien…

_Quand allait-elle pouvoir retrouver une vie normale ?_

Elle subissait encore et j'avais du mal à m'imaginer lui clamer cette soudaine maladie, moi le maire, qui était le fil conducteur des problèmes qu'elle rencontrait.

- Ça va, mon amour ? demandais-je, alors qu'Emma était allongée sur son lit.

J'étais rentrée à une vitesse folle chez Mary Margaret.

J'avais une furieuse envie de saisir la blonde, de la savoir en vie et de lui clamer qu'aucun mal ne pourrait nous séparer à l'avenir.

- Si on omet le fait que ta mère m'ait intoxiqué et que je ne vais pas manger pendant trois jours, oui ça peut aller…

Je baissai les yeux au sol.

Derrière le ton ironique qu'elle employait, j'étais certaine qu'une certaine colère se dissimulait.

_Je pouvais le comprendre._

- Elle voulait juste te prévenir ! dis-je, sur un ton ferme.

Tout comme ma mère tentait d'accepter ma relation avec le shérif, j'essayais d'envisager la pensée que Cora change.

J'avais déjà eu un aperçu en conversant avec elle, cela avait été notre première discussion concrète, partagée et calme depuis un long moment…

_J'avais raison d'y croire !_

- Dis-lui que j'ai reçu le message ! répondit Emma, en fronçant les sourcils.

J'aimais cet air rancunier qui s'affichait sur son visage, sur ses traits angéliques.

Cela la rendait plus attrayante.

- Elle ne voulait pas te faire de mal ! expliquais-je, en lui caressant la main, délicatement.

Cependant, ma tentative d'approche n'eut aucun résultat positif puisqu'Emma rejeta mon geste.

- Défendre ta mère devant moi n'arrange pas ton cas Regina…

Je soupirai.

_Je m'y prenais mal._

Je décidai de l'embrasser pour la rassurer.

- Je suis là et Cora ne t'approchera plus. J'en fais la promesse ! chuchotais-je, d'une voix douce.

J'attendais vraiment une accolade, mais au final, ce qui découla de ce dialogue ne fut qu'une dispute.

- Arrête avec ces promesses que tu ne tiens pas ! répliqua t – elle, sur un ton vif.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Emma ? demandais-je, surprise par cet état d'esprit rebelle, par ces phrases blessantes qu'elle m'adressait.

- Ce qu'il y a ?! Il y a, que, depuis ton retour tous les malheurs possibles me tombent dessus ! répondit ma compagne, en haussant le ton.

Je retenais mes larmes face à sa haine.

Ses ressentiments étaient justifiés.

_J'étais coupable, entièrement fautive…_

- Si t'a mère a tenté de m'éliminer, qui me dit qu'elle n'a pas orchestré mon viol ? Elle qui veut soidisant ton bonheur ! continua Emma, les nerfs crispés.

_Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi furieuse…_

Mon visage se déforma à l'évocation de ce que j'avais appris précédemment.

- Non ! C'est Preston qui…bredouillais-je, en espérant qu'elle comprenne la portée de mes mots.

Entre mon assistant violeur, la rancœur de ma compagne et l'idée de la mycose… J'étais désemparée.

_Désespérée en pensant devoir tout révéler._

- Et ta mère voulait te marier avec lui ?! Mon dieu ! Et dire que je me plaignais de ne pas connaitre mes parents…

- Ne parles pas de ma mère sans savoir ! Elle a subit bon nombre d'épreuves qui l'ont rendue amère et cruelle ! rétorquais-je, devant l'air scandalisé de la blonde.

- Tu as l'air de l'apprécier plus que moi ! lança Emma, en soupirant.

- Non et tu le sais bien ! déclarais-je, en plongeant mon regard affectueux dans le sien.

- Prouve le moi dans ce cas ! répondit mon interlocutrice, sur un ton mielleux.

Je m'approchai d'Emma pour déposer quelques baisers dans son cou.

Immédiatement, les battements agités du cœur de ma partenaire m'indiquèrent de continuer.

Cependant, alors que je caressai légèrement la peau d'Emma sous son t-shirt, je décidai de m'écarter.

_Elle était encore un peu fiévreuse._

- Emma ! Tu es malade…

Cependant, malgré mon avertissement, la blonde commençait à dominer, à tenter d'extirper mes vêtements…

- Je ne peux pas ! dis-je, soudainement en m'éloignant.

Ma compagne semblait stupéfaite.

Tellement de choses me retenaient…

_A commencer par la vision de ses marques sur sa peau…_

- C'est John…prononçais-je, pour me justifier.

Les cicatrices faisaient remonter ma peine, ma rage et toutes ces photos immondes que j'avais pu voir.

Cela me déstabilisait trop pour que je me laisse aller à assez d'intimité avec Emma, même si le désir était présent.

- Tu penses à ton assistant alors que je te touche ? demanda-t-elle, en écarquillant les yeux.

- Je ne pense pas à lui ! Enfin pas d'une manière…balbutiais-je, perdue.

Il était dur de me défendre devant une Emma, main sur les hanches, tendue.

- Pourquoi se contenter du shérif quand on peut avoir une fortune à ses pieds, hein ?

A l'évocation de sa question, je commençai à hurler :

- Emma ! Jamais je n'éprouverais de sentiments pour ce fou !

_J'avais des torts envers l'état d'Emma, je devais me blâmer, accepter ses piques et me faire pardonner, mais en aucun je ne la laisserais penser une chose aussi invraisemblable ! _

Il eut un long moment de silence.

- Je t'aime Emma ! insistais-je, en espérant que ces quelques mots allaient l'émouvoir et lui faire retrouver la raison et le calme.

- Il est là le problème. Je ne suis plus sûre de t'aimer, plus sûre d'en avoir la force.

_Sa déclaration déclenchai ma tristesse, puis ma détresse en me voyant déjà seule, à devoir déjà oublier ses sentiments si intenses…_

Je lui agrippai fermement les poignets.

- Ne m'abandonne pas !

Elle me dévisagea un long moment, choquée.

- Tu vois cette violence ? C'est la même dont a fait preuve ta mère sur toi !

Les mots eurent un tel impact, m'irritaient tellement que je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, ni l'hystérie qui finit par l'envahir en découvrant qu'Emma était prête à quitter la pièce.

_Elle se détachait déjà de moi…_

- Je ne ressemblerais jamais ma mère ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! m'écriais-je, en portant ma main à sa joue.

Le coup était partit trop rapidement, mon poing s'était écrasé violemment sur la fossette si bien que j'avais senti un craquement au niveau des os.

La blonde s'était enfuie sans égard pour moi.

Et j'observais mes doigts en pleurant.

_J'avais tout détruit._

_Tout ce que je m'étais évertué à construire, à conserver, à approfondir, tous nos baisers, tout…_

_Tout s'éloignait en une fraction de seconde._

_J'avais tout brisé._

_Et je ne pouvais que constater le gâchis._

* * *

Accostée contre la table du salon, j'observais le soleil se lever.

J'avais eu énormément de difficulté à dormir.

Je n'avais cessé de sangloter la fin de notre histoire d'amour.

J'étais prête à franchir le pas et voici qu'elle avait commis le pire de tous les actes qui m'avaient été infligés…

_Il était bénéfique qu'on se sépare, je ne pouvais plus continuer à encaisser ! _

- J'imagine que ta nuit fut torride, ma belle ! clama Mary Margaret comme pour me saluer.

Je grimaçai.

J'avais dormi sans couverture, sur un divan peu confortable, le cœur déchiré…

_Tu parles d'une soirée ! _

- Oh mon dieu ! Que s'est-il passé ? quémanda mon amie en découvrant la teinte violette qui s'inscrivait sur mon hâle.

- Un petit accident ! chuchotais-je, pour la rassurer.

- Encore un ?! s'écriait –elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

Je savais déjà quelles réflexions envahissait l'esprit de l'institutrice notamment que la brune était dangereuse et je ne voulais pas débattre de bon matin sur ce sujet.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça…murmurais-je, sur un ton froid, pour l'inciter à ne pas déblatérer de ma vie privée.

Une porte claqua et mon fils, fraichement habillé, me sauta dans les bras.

- Ça va mieux, maman ?

Il se mordit les lèvres quand il comprit que sa demande était embarrassante suite à la trace colorée et que j'avais des difficultés à ouvrir la mâchoire.

- Je pensais que maman prenait soin de…

Je le coupai rapidement :

- Et si je t'emmenais à l'école ?

Ma seule préoccupation actuelle était de fuir avant l'arrivée de Regina.

Malheureusement, il me clama qu'on était samedi.

Avec tous les événements qui s'étaient passés, j'avais perdu la notion des jours…

- Et si on allait à la patinoire ? quémanda mon fils, jubilant devant cette proposition.

Je secouai la tête.

_Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à me dandiner sur de la glace, encore moins vu le peu de fois que je réussissais à garder l'équilibre…_

- Moi, je vote pour ! clama une voix que je connaissais que trop bien.

La mairesse était actuellement à mes côtés, les yeux rougis.

L'espace d'un instant, j'étais prête à compatir, puis j'oubliai cette intention.

_Regina n'avait pas eu pitié de moi... ._

- J'imagine que c'est pour me broyer les doigts ce coup-ci ! dis-je, sur un ton railleur.

Henry n'avait pas entendu ma réplique, il s'était déjà enfermé dans sa chambre avec Mary Margaret, trop joyeux que la majorité ait gagné et que je ne pouvais que céder devant celle-ci.

- Emma…

- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Ce serait trop facile ! clamais-je, sur un ton vif.

Je n'allais pas céder aussi facilement alors que non seulement j'avais été blessée physiquement, mais que mon égo en avait pris un coup.

- Que puis-je…

- Rien. Je crois que tu en as assez fait ! répondis-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas refuser uniquement à cause de moi ?

Je savais que Regina faisait référence à l'envie d'Henry.

- Je le fais pour lui, mais seulement cette fois.

- On a besoin de toi tous les deux…Ce changement n'a pu s'opérer que grâce à toi !

Elle insistait sur l'idée de « changement » pour qu'on se réconcilie, mais j'étais loin d'envisager la paix.

- Un changement, hein ? Et tu vas me faire croire que tu as changé et que c'est pour t'en assurer que tu m'as frappé ? m'écriais-je, révoltée.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! C'était une folie ! répondit la brune, pour se rattraper.

- Ah oui…Comme mentionner le nom de Preston pendant nos ébats ! rétorquais-je, sur un ton ironique.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal ! s'écriait –elle, dépassée par mes propos.

Je découvris vite qu'elle manquait d'arguments et décida de jouer sur cet aspect pour qu'elle délaisse toute idée de trêve :

- Tout comme ta mère n'a jamais voulu m'empoisonner !

- Bon sang ! Emma !

La cafetière qu'elle tenait vint s'aplatir fortement sur la table, déversant une quantité importante de boisson.

- Miss Swan ! Faut-il en venir à ça pour que tu cesses un peu ton entêtement ?

Elle semblait glaciale et hautaine.

_Cela m'effrayait d'apercevoir en direct une copie de Cora !_

- Tu me fais peur ! dis-je, en maintenant une certaine distance entre nous.

Mon recul face à son attitude la minait.

_Je redoutais vraiment cette sortie à trois…_

**TBC...**


	16. Chapter 16

**La fin approche à grands pas et je rassure vos petits cœurs, elle sera belle :)**

**Sur ceux, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**« Un Instant pour se retrouver »**

- Allez Emma ! Tu peux y arriver ! dis-je, sur un ton encourageant.

La blonde hésitait à s'engager sur l'espace glissant.

- C'est plus miss Swan maintenant ?! demandait –elle, sur un ton colérique.

Je me disais bien que son air enjoué à l'entrée était trompeur, qu'il dissimulait son anxiété devant ce sport qu'elle ne maitrisait pas.

- Emma ! Arrête de faire ta tête de mule !

La blonde s'avança vers moi prudemment, avec méfiance, avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

Le fait de s'avancer de la terre ferme à la glace sinueuse avait été une épreuve difficile pour Emma.

Henry était pourtant déjà au milieu de la piste.

- Facile pour toi de dire ça ! Ce n'est pas toi qu'on regarde comme une femme battue !

Que pouvais-je répliquer face à ses reproches justifiés ?

- Emma ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais…

Le shérif ne m'écoutait déjà plus.

Elle essayait de patiner, un pied après l'autre.

Quand elle finit par réussir à traverser une partie de la piste, difficilement, elle semblait vraiment heureuse.

Tellement, qu'à la simple idée de la voir sourire, mon cœur s'emballait.

Ce fut à mon tour de m'élancer, gracieusement.

J'avais tant envie de la rejoindre et de la féliciter alors qu'elle gagnait en vitesse.

Et à ma plus grande surprise, la gravité eut raison de ma compagne.

- Emma ! hurlais-je, en me précipitant à ses côtés.

Je m'écrasai sur le sol pour la rattraper à temps.

_On dit bien jamais deux sans trois…_

_Jamais deux drames sans un petit dernier._

Le poids de son corps s'écrasait avec brutalité sur le mien alors que ma tête répercutait violemment sur le sol gelé.

- Regina ! s'écriait la blonde, ancrée dans mes bras.

_Que j'aimais le contact…_

Ma tête avait beau m'élancer, l'idée de retrouver l'harmonie des jours passés me rendait heureuse…

- Il va falloir soigner ça ! déclarait –elle, en tâtonnant le léger filet de sang qui s'écoulait de ma tempe.

_Cela ressemblait à une douce caresse…_

- Et en tant que patiente, pourrais-je avoir un baiser de l'infirmière ? quémandais-je, sur un ton mielleux.

Emma me donna un coup à l'épaule, agacée.

- Dans ce cas, hors de question d'être soignée…déclarais-je, en secouant la tête.

- Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de mule ? répliqua t – elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Une mule très jolie…

Emma éclata de rire avant de m'aider à me relever.

Je me retrouvai rapidement collée à la blonde.

Mes mains enlacèrent rapidement ses hanches alors que je l'aperçue discrètement fermer les yeux, comme pour apprécier ce soudain et pourtant si beau rapprochement.

J'en profitai pour reluquer légèrement ses fesses.

Qu'importe le reste de la population !

_Seul mon unique amour comptait…_

- Alors ma chérie, la vue est belle ?

J'écarquillai les yeux à l'idée d'entrevoir ma mère.

Elle était près du rebord avec Henry.

_Je me disais bien que tout était trop beau…_

- Je vais vous laisser en famille…

L'étreinte n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir à ma plus grande peine.

Mon cœur se lamentait déjà en imaginant ma compagne me quitter.

- Emma ! Tu en fais partie ! clamais-je, pour la dissuader.

_N'était –elle pas un membre de ma famille à présent ? Celle que je m'étais évertué à construire depuis que j'avais retrouvée Emma après tant d'années ? _

_Après que j'eus compris à quel point la blonde était mienne ? _

- Pour le moment, je ne fais partit d'aucune discussion impliquant Cora Mills ! rétorquait –elle, sur un ton froid.

- Et celles impliquant Regina Mills ? demandais-je, désemparée.

_Pourquoi cette guerre continuait ?_

Elle me scruta un long moment, comme si ses émotions étaient partagées, le visage grimé.

Puis, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur mon front avant de quitter les lieux.

J'étais sidérée de la voir me délaisser…

Et pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, elle avait été si près de moi !

Ses lèvres avaient touché ma peau…

Elle était peut-être rancunière, mais ce baiser me rappelait tant le premier qui l'avait rapproché de moi dans ma chambre.

L'air béat qui avait illuminé mes traits après sa dernière attention m'indiquait de continuer à me battre.

_Emma finirait par me revenir._

* * *

J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Cela me permettrait d'acheter mon traitement et de m'éloigner de la présence de Regina un moment.

J'avais besoin de réfléchir à mes sentiments.

_Etaient –ils assez puissants pour oublier ma rancœur tenace ?_

_Etaient –ils assez forts pour que j'en oublie Cora pour Regina ?_

Je devais prendre un choix.

Le plus dur après celui qui m'avait éloigné de mon fils.

Quitter Regina révélait d'autres enjeux importants comme perdre mon influence et l'attachement si vif et présent d'Henry, mais également souffrir seule et frustrée devant le bonheur que je m'interdisais.

Retourner auprès de la grande brune m'engageait à supporter la mère de celle-ci, à effacer de ma mémoire tous les problèmes qui étaient arrivés, à…

Mon portable sonna, me coupant dans mes réflexions.

« Emma, j'ai besoin de te parler. Rendez-vous ce soir au Granny's à 21 heure. Bises. M-M. »

Le message de Mary Margaret arrivait au bon moment.

J'avais vraiment envie de me changer les idées même si je ne mangerais pas grand chose vu mon estomac encore noué.

_Peut-être pouvait –elle m'aider à y voir plus clair ?_

_Elle faisait si bien la part des choses maintenant que son point de vue sur Regina avait changé…_

J'entrai alors dans une pharmacie, avant de me figer à l'entrée.

Une révélation venait de se présenter dans mon esprit, d'empêcher le bon déroulement de mes pensées :

_Qu'importe le choix que j'allais déterminer, un nouveau départ se faufilait à l'horizon pour moi._

_Avec ou sans Regina._

* * *

- T'étais vraiment obligé de venir ici ? m'écriais-je, en appliquant de la glace sur la légère coupure que le propriétaire de l'enceinte m'avait donnée.

_Au moins à présent, on serait deux à posséder la jolie marque violette…_

_Et nombreux à se demander comment Cora avait compris que nous étions là..._

Je savais ma mère digne de confiance vu les moyens qu'elle avait mis en œuvre pour conduire Preston jusqu'au bureau du shérif, vu toutes ses tentatives de réconciliation, mais j'avais toujours autant de difficulté à l'imaginer bienveillante_. _

Ma mère tentait de se défendre :

- Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle ne te faisait aucun mal et je vois que…

- Je t'interdis de penser cela ! la coupais-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

Trop de problèmes se présentaient pour que ma génitrice ne détériore encore plus ma relation complexe avec la blonde.

- Et pourtant, je vois bien ces beaux yeux noisette tout tristes…

- Elle s'est éloignée, mais c'est moi la coupable ! déclarais-je, sur un ton ferme.

C'était la cause même de mon mal être.

- Il est donc hors de question que je sorte un tour de mon sac ? demandait –elle, malicieusement.

Les méthodes de Cora étaient trop radicales pour qu'Emma les subissent à nouveau.

Elle ne me pardonnerait pas cette fois-ci.

- Emma s'écarterait un peu plus et ce n'est pas dans mes plans ! clamais-je, sur un ton franc.

- Quels sont tes plans, ma chérie ? demandait –elle, l'air avide de curiosité.

- Tu ne vas pas aimer…

_Autant la prévenir ! _

- Je ne suis plus à ça près Regina !

J'étais prête à lui dévoiler l'objet de mes inquiétudes, mais également de mes ambitions quand Henry nous interrompit en se précipitant à mes côtés, tout joyeux.

- Mary Margaret désire diner avec moi au Granny's ? demandais-je, profondément étonnée en parcourant le contenu de la note que mon fils me confiait.

- C'est pour parler d'Emma ! insista celui-ci en pointant les mots inscrits.

Cette possible rencontre me troublait et ce fut ma mère qui en compris la raison.

- Tu vois vraiment cette institutrice inviter le maire à diner ? On reconnait plus un plan caractéristique des Mills qu'autre chose !

J'observai alors Henry, soudainement nerveux.

- Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée ! Tu comprends, il n'y a qu'elle qui pouvait écrire et…

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

_Mon fils était vraiment malin._

- Alors tu vas refuser à cause de moi, maman ?

Cette question me rappela la même que j'avais posée à Emma concernant l'idée de cette sortie.

Et je répondis presque de la même manière :

- Je le fais pour toi, mais également pour moi.

Il était maintenant de mon ressort d'agir de manière à reconquérir l'âme blessée d'Emma.

_Est-ce qu'une soirée romantique serait suffisante ?_

**TBC...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Avant - dernier chapitre alors accrochez - vous ! **

**J'ai eu une idée qui m'a traversé en plein milieu sur la surprise et je me suis dit..."Why not ?"**

**Après l'idée du sucre, je pouvais pas faire pire x)**

**Sur ceux, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**« Un Instant remplis d'efforts »**

Mary Margaret avait réservé le bar en entier.

C'était vraiment touchant de découvrir qu'elle s'impliquait volontairement.

Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas mon amie, mais je n'étais plus une femme rigide, démunie de sentiments pour l'institutrice et c'était un bon début.

J'avais éteint toute source de lumière, laissant uniquement la lueur des bougies éclairer les lieux.

_C'était magnifique…_

La serveuse elle-même avait tenu à m'offrir les frais du repas en voulant contribuer à notre possible réconciliation.

_Et si cette tentative n'aboutissait pas ?_

Ma détermination volait légèrement aux éclats à cette pensée, alors qu'une larme s'échappait pour se frayer un chemin sur ma joue.

Je la masquai rapidement, quelqu'un venait d'entrer.

- Et c'est donc ça ton plan ? Un repas, trois bougies et elle est censée te sauter dessus ?

Le ton glacial de ma mère et son intrusion aussi tardive ici ne pouvait que m'agacer.

Crisper mes nerfs.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas à ton goût, mais c'est au mien.

J'avais répondu fermement, priant pour qu'elle s'éloigne.

- Vu la petite larme que j'aperçois, je sens bien que ton plan est dur à mener…

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je craque, hein ?! Je ne suis pas froide et sans cœur ! Ce n'est pas juste un diner, ça détermine mon futur ! Celui de mon couple ! m'écriais-je, en haussant le ton.

Et j'éclatai alors en sanglots.

A ma grande surprise, Cora essuya les pleurs avant de me caresser les cheveux.

_Un geste tendre de ma mère ? Exécuté volontairement ?_

- L'amour est vraiment une faiblesse…Ça te fait perdre tous tes moyens.

- Ça me rend surtout étonnamment meilleure ! Jamais je n'aurais puisé en moi le courage d'affronter autant par amour…

J'étais vraiment une autre depuis que j'avais emménagé.

La ville et ses habitants m'avaient transformée, à ma plus grande joie.

- C'est vrais que c'est la première fois que je te vois si déterminée ! avoua Cora, d'une voix douce.

_Était – elle vraiment en train d'abdiquer ?_

- C'est que j'attends énormément de ces retrouvailles à deux ! expliquais-je, sur un ton posé.

Les sourcils de ma génitrice s'arquèrent, signe d'un soudain grand intérêt pour ma personne.

Je lui laissai entrevoir le contenu de mon sac à main.

_Le suspens avait assez duré…_

- Oh ! La bague que ton père m'avait offerte ! Est-ce que…déclarait –elle, en scrutant l'écrin.

- J'aimerais vraiment ! Je ne demande que ça…

_Après tout, dans le Maine, le mariage entre deux femmes était accepté et plus rien ne me retenait…_

- Tu te souviens que j'ai maudis cette bague ?

_Comme si de simples paroles allaient me faire renoncer ! _

- Emma a affronté bien plus que tous mes anciens compagnons et elle m'apporte tant…Nous ne sommes plus à ça près ! dis-je, sur un ton railleur.

_N'avions-nous pas assez subit ? N'avions-nous pas le droit de vivre enfin en paix ?!_

- N'est – ce pas un peu précipité Regina ? quémanda Cora, en grimaçant.

Sa mine ne m'indiquait rien de bon, pire cela m'effrayait.

- Ne me dis pas…

Cora secoua la tête.

- Non. Je n'ai aucun autre prétendant à t'offrir. Je veux juste te préserver un peu. Vous avez si peu partagé toutes les deux…

Je soupirai.

- De toute façon, rien ne dit qu'elle désire vraiment vivre avec moi ! dis-je, en me lamentant.

_Emma me fuyait déjà…_

Il eut un grand moment de silence.

- Je ferais d'Emma ma femme si elle le désire parce que je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense jusqu'à présent. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vécue avant de l'avoir rencontré ! clamais-je, sincèrement.

- Tu te sens capable de passer une nuit avec une femme qui a été…

Je coupai immédiatement mon aînée, sachant que le sujet qu'elle allait aborder n'attiserait que ma rage et nous éloignerais radicalement l'une de l'autre :

- Si je lui fais une telle demande, c'est parce que je n'en suis plus à ce stade-là ! Ce viol…Il aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui !

- Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi rester polémiquer avec-moi si tu es si sûre de ton choix ? demanda Cora, sur un ton détaché.

- Parce que je veux ton avis.

- Tu supporterais moins de remords à me demander mon accord, je suppose ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant sa ténacité, son acharnement à rester sur ses principes.

- Je n'effacerais pas tout, mais je veux changer notre relation. J'apporte tellement à Henry et j'ai toujours voulu recevoir autant…dis-je, en soupirant.

- Mais je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

- Tu as toujours voulu le meilleur pour moi, tu as juste …

- Eu du mal à le faire de la bonne manière.

- Je te demande pas de changer parce que…

- J'en suis incapable.

J'étais sidérée.

Elle avait fini toutes mes phrases !

_Comme si elle comprenait ce que je lui reprochais, comme si elle acceptait ses torts, ses erreurs et désirait une nouvelle chance._

- Je ne suis pas revenue uniquement pour que tu épouses ton assistant. Je suis venue pour partager un peu ta vie et…déclara Cora, alors que je l'interrompe.

- Et j'ai envie de partager la mienne avec Emma ! Elle n'est pas celle que tu désirais, ne sera jamais parfaite à tes yeux, mais n'est-il pas temps de faire des efforts ?! Si vraiment tu m'aimes, si vraiment tu désires manger chez le maire de Storybrooke, si tu désires vraiment connaître mon fils…Accepte.

- C'est vrai que je me sens lasse à me battre sans cesse, mais…

Cora était trop coriace !

_Qu'est-ce que j'avais été bête de penser qu'elle se résignerait ! _

- Si tu refuses, je m'enfuirais.

Une menace pareille l'aiderait peut-être à rejoindre ma cause.

- On ne change pas aussi facilement hein ?!

Sa réponse fut aussi blessante que la possibilité qu'elle me gifle ou me frappe.

Et je ne pouvais retenir toute la souffrance des années passés qui remontaient à la surface, violemment…

Le temps se figea un instant.

Ma mère observait la sortie et la table préparée par mes soins, hésitante, devant ma mine déconfite.

Et l'instant qui suivi fut révélateur.

Cora Mills m'enlaça.

_Pour la première fois depuis vingt ans._

* * *

J'avais rejoint le bar en courant.

J'étais en retard.

Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes, mais j'avais fini par faire un choix.

Il s'était imposé à moi alors que je commençais mon traitement…

_J'allais quitter Storybrooke._

J'étais vraiment décidée.

J'avais empaqueté mes affaires discrètement tout en pleurant.

J'avais fait vite, j'avais peur que Mary Margaret découvre ma fuite.

Je ne voulais pas me justifie, pas qu'elle tente par divers moyens de me retenir.

_C'était déjà si difficile de quitter cette ville que j'aimais, mes amis, mon travail, mais je voulais effacer de moi ce viol, oublier ces sévices…_

- Regina ?! m'écriais-je, en entrant.

La brune disposait des plats sur une table éclairée tout en me scrutant.

- Je sais…tu vas m'en vouloir, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de te parler ! dit-elle, en baissant les yeux au sol.

Je soupirai en constatant qu'elle m'avait manipulée.

_Comme sa mère._

- Et t'avais besoin de te servir de Mary Margaret pour ça ?! répliquais-je, en haussant le ton.

- Eh bien oui ! Ces jours-ci, je ne peux pas avoir une simple discussion avec toi sans que tu ne prennes la fuite ! rétorqua la brune sur un ton étonnamment calme.

Je me mordis les lèvres.

Elle n'avait pas tort, j'agissais vraiment comme une enfant à ne pas faire de faits marquants du passé et à ne pas me contenter du présent.

- Et ça ne va pas s'arranger maintenant ! clamais-je, pour lui faire comprendre mes intentions.

Regina fut bouche bée.

- Ne me dis pas que tu quittes…

Je la coupai, déterminée :

- J'ai besoin de renouveau.

- Non ! Si vraiment tu avais besoin de renouveau comme tu dis, tu prendrais appuis sur ta famille ! Tu ne partirais pas comme ça ! cria-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

_Il fallait se confronter sur le sujet._

Je ne pouvais pas délaisser mon affection pour la brune et celle-ci sans explications.

- Et quelle famille hein ? En ais-je déjà eu une ? demandais-je, sur un ton vif.

Sa réponse me fit perdre le fil de mon argumentation.

- Que fais-tu d'Henry ?

- Même si je quitte le Maine, je veux continuer à le voir. Il m'apporte tant ! répondis-je, sur un ton franc.

- Et moi, ne t'ai –je rien apporté de suffisant pour que tu restes ?

Les larmes commencèrent à perler.

- C'est justement pour notre bien que je pars. T'a déjà vu une histoire d'amour aussi compliquée ? demandais-je, en soupirant.

- Ça se voit que tu n'as jamais rencontré les prétendants que me proposait ma mère…

Je grimaçai à la simple idée.

_Vite ! Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à rétorquer ! _

_Je ne devais pas flancher. _

- Regarde – toi ! Tu n'arrives même à me toucher sans être dégoutée, sans éprouver de la pitié…

- Mais je n'ai jamais eu pitié de toi ! J'ai toujours désiré que tu reprennes ton travail, ta vie !

Je me figeai un instant.

- Et qui te dit que je pourrais un jour le retrouver ? quémandais-je, sur un ton faible.

- Parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Tout comme tu as eu assez confiance pour que je prenne soin de toi les premiers jours.

Un sentiment de tendresse s'empara de mon être à l'évocation de ces doux moments ensembles.

_Pouvaient –ils prendre le dessus sur ma colère, sur cette décision voulue que j'aie prise ?_

Regina en profita pour me conduire jusqu'à la table.

- Tu as fait tellement d'efforts…murmurais-je, émue.

Il était temps de laissé mes ressentiments et de me concentrer sur cette formidable surprise.

Elle souria un long moment alors que je scrutai le contenu de l'assiette avant de m'horrifier.

Mon estomac se noua devant l'odeur des crêpes.

_Elle avait fauté…A nouveau._

- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je…Je ne peux pas rester ! dis-je, en m'enfuyant.

J'aperçus Regina se maudire avant d'agir.

Elle me suivi à toute vitesse dans les ruelles sombres.

- Emma ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je sais que tu m'aimes, avoue-le !

La brune me poussa contre un mur.

Ce fut brutal, si bien que je m'évertuais à la repousser :

- Regina ! Arrête ! Je…

Et, à ma plus grande surprise, elle m'embrassa.

_Fougueusement. _

Ce baiser exprimait tant ses sentiments que toutes mes barrières, toute idée de résister s'effaça.

Mon entêtement venait de me quitter pour laisser place au désir, à la passion, à cette relation charnelle que j'essayais de nier.

_Et je finis par approfondir l'échange. _

**TBC...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ma fin étant trop longue, j'ai décidé de vous la couper en deux parties, vous aurez donc la chance d'avoir plus de texte !**

**J'ai encore eu une petite idée originale pour casser le rapprochement Swan/Queen, je sens que vous allez adorer après le sucre x)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**« Un instant à l'écart du monde »**

Les mains de la brune s'infiltrèrent sous mon débardeur pour caresser tendrement ma peau avant de me quitter, Regina s'éloignant.

- Regina ! m'écriais-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

Ma compagne venait de récupérer mes clés de voiture située dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

- Tu as usé de ton charme pour…commençais-je, crispée.

-Je t'empêche seulement de me quitter ! Je suis loin d'être aussi manipulatrice que ma mère…

Je soupirai.

- Laisse – moi t'accompagner.

La requête de la mairesse me stupéfia.

- Quoi ?! Tu comptes partir avec moi ? Et Henry ? demandais-je, choquée.

- Le mot Henry ne signifie plus rien sans toi.

_La réponse avait au moins le mérite d'être claire, mais chamboulait toute idée de départ..._

- Regina ! Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées ! répliquais-je, sur un ton ferme.

Peut-être qu'en me dévoilant hystérique, froide et résignée, cela marcherait…

_Mon souhait de quitter la ville semblait perdre de sa grandeur, de conviction en moi._

- Mais elles n'ont jamais été aussi simples ! Je ne survivrais pas sans toi, Emma ! Je vais sombrer et ma mère en profitera…

- Et c'est ça ton argument ? m'écriais-je.

Je voulais la provoquer, chercher ses véritables intentions car tout ne semblait pas se résumer à un simple dîner…

- Bon sang ! Je ne me suis pas autant battue si c'est pour avoir un unique « au revoir » !

Un long moment de silence fusa alors que je cédais.

_Notre couple méritait un nouveau souffle, une chance d'y croire encore._

Et j'espérais que la brune arriverait à me convaincre d'opter pour elle et rester.

_Je n'imaginais pas encore la puissance et la créativité dont elle pouvait faire preuve pour une cause, pour sauver notre relation._

- Très bien. Je te laisse une dernière chance.

Le maire s'empressa de m'éconduire à sa voiture.

- Où allons – nous ? demandais-je, étonnée par l'idée de s'éloigner de Storybrooke alors que le soleil allait se coucher.

- Quelque part où nous serons seules.

- On a déjà tenté…dis-je, comme pour la dissuader.

- Oui, mais je te promets bien mieux ! répondit la brune, sur un ton franc qui me rassura.

- Pas de nourriture empoisonnée, hein ? dis-je, en lui faisant un clin d'œil pour la taquiner.

Regina me donna un coup à l'épaule avant de démarrer.

* * *

_Mon cœur battait déjà la chamade._

Emma m'avait laissé quelques heures pour l'éblouir avant qu'elle décide réellement de quitter le comté.

Je devais agir vite et j'espérais que mon plan marche, qu'il soit encore possible…

Alors que j'arrêtais le véhicule, je me surpris à sourire.

Emma s'était endormie contre mon épaule et la douce chaleur qui m'envahissait suite à son contact m'embaumait.

Cependant, je n'avais pas le temps de m'attendrir.

Je me précipitai à l'extérieur.

J'étais au point culminant de la ville, celui où une petite colline se dressait et de laquelle une magnifique vue de la bourgade était visible, près de la forêt.

Le soleil allait se coucher, mais aucune brise de vent ne s'approchait.

Je pouvais alors déposer une simple couverture sur l'herbe fraiche et allumer quelques bougies autour.

_Rien ne viendrait troubler la paix qui émanait…_

* * *

- Sympa le petit autel pour me sacrifier à ta mère ! lança Emma sur un ton railleur alors qu'elle découvrait le cadre dans lequel je la conviais.

Sa réplique eut dont de me blesser.

Elle n'en pensait pas un mot, mais sa plaisanterie était de mauvais goût.

Celle-ci me força même à rétorquer :

- Je n'ai prévu aucune réunion de famille. Tout simplement parce que tu es ma famille.

- Regina…

- Non, laisse-moi parler ! Je sais que tu es blessée, en colère, confuse, mais pas plus que je ne l'ai été quand je suis arrivée ici ou quand ma mère a débarqué ! J'ai décidé de prendre un nouveau départ en arrivant ici, ne pourrais – tu pas décider d'en prendre un également ?

Sa réponse allait tout déterminer, à entrevoir son attachement pour moi ou l'absence de sentiments.

- J'ai un peu de mal en ce moment, je suis vraiment désorientée. Evidemment que mon cœur me pousse vers toi, il n'attend que ça…Mais qu'est-ce que ma tête attend, hein ? demanda t – elle, en soupirant.

- Du temps.

Emma hocha la tête.

_Je ne devais pas m'abattre, pas reculer aussi facilement ! _

- Je n'ai peut-être jamais su résister à ma mère, je n'ai peut-être jamais su gérer correctement mes promesses, mais il y en a un fait dont je suis sûre, un que je contrôle : Je t'aime et…

- Et ça me fait souffrir de voir à quoi nous en sommes réduits...

Nous avions prononcé la phrase en même temps, j'en avais même échappé quelques larmes.

_La situation semblait si dramatique, irrévocable…_

Et puis l'espoir rejaillis au moment même où Emma se rapprocha.

- Je suis si désolé…murmura la blonde en se réfugiant dans mes bras.

- Je ne peux pas changer le passé, ce qui t'es arrivé, encore moins ce présent instable, mais peut-être que dans le futur, je pourrais…

Emma se détacha de moi, étonnée par mon discours.

Un petit sourire malicieux se forma sur mes lèvres.

_Il était temps d'officialiser…_

* * *

- Veux – tu m'épouser ? demandais-je, en ouvrant l'écrin que j'avais soigneusement conservé, protégé et caché.

Mes mains tremblaient déjà à la simple idée d'un refus.

Emma semblait bouche bée, ce qui m'incita à parler :

- Je sais que ça va un peu vite, mais j'ai tellement envie de passer plus de temps avec toi. Je ne désire que toi. Ce n'est pas juste une pulsion, c'est mûrement réfléchit et…

- Oui ! Bien sûr que oui ! s'écriait –elle, en me coupant.

_Je manquai de sauter à son cou à la simple pensée que je pourrais l'apercevoir demain, que ses valises ne seraient qu'un lointain souvenir et qu'elle récupérait son travail, tout comme ce si joli sourire qu'elle m'adressait._

Un long baiser unit nos lèvres alors qu'elle s'écarta pour admirer le bijou.

- Elle est si belle et si…commença Emma, troublée par l'objet.

- Assortie à tes yeux.

- Ou l'as –tu trouvé ? demanda ma compagne, l'air avide de curiosité.

- Regina Mills ne dévoile jamais ses secrets ! répondis-je, sur un ton enfantin.

- Même pas à sa femme ? demanda Emma, sur un ton mielleux.

- « Ma femme ? » Oh…J'adore cette expression !

Ma fiancée s'esclaffa devant mon air lubrique.

* * *

Le silence reprit alors ses droits.

- C'est le seul souvenir qu'il me reste de mon père. Il l'a offerte à ma mère…

La nostalgie m'envahit légèrement en pensant à mon père, qui me fut tant dévoué et tant précieux.

_Le simple trésor dont j'avais hérité allait reposer sur le trésor que je convoitais..._

- Oh donc ta mère…commença Emma, légèrement effrayée en pensant que Cora sache mon plan.

- Ne te touchera plus jamais.

J'eus un sourire en coin.

- Et Henry ? quémanda la blonde, me demandant alors si notre fils savait mon vœu de nous réunir.

- Il m'a aidé à organiser ! répondis-je, en rougissant légèrement.

_A deux, tout semblait plus facile à réaliser…._

- Lui aussi ne résiste pas au charme de Regina Mills ?

La blonde commença à m'embrasser passionnément.

Mon désir ne fit que s'amplifier alors qu'Emma cherchait à m'exciter.

Je sentais fondre toute ma pudicité alors que ses lèvres se frayèrent un chemin sur mon cou, que ses mains cherchaient à me déstabiliser…

Je la plaquai contre la couverture avec véracité, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : en profiter pour la faire languir à son tour…

Mais, je fus contrainte à m'arrêter, à contrecœur…

Avec mes gestes vifs, plusieurs bougies s'étaient écroulées sur la couverture, l'enflammant.

**TBC...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Et voici la fin...**

**Ca fait tout bizarre de me le dire, mais il faut bien après une si longue fic que je suis bien fière d'avoir su mener !**

**J'ai dans le projet de vous concocter une autre fic, peut-être plus comique, plus dramatique...mais en tout cas avec toujours autant de Swan/Queen !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**« Un Instant pour la fin »**

- Merde ! m'écriais-je, en tapant le tissu avec mon blouson tout en repoussant la blonde du feu.

Alors que les lueurs dorées s'éteignaient, je soupirai, dépitée.

_Notre soirée à deux venait encore d'être gâchée…_

- Je suis désolée pour ça…Je suis vraiment…

Je n'arrivais même pas à trouver une excuse pour me justifier tant j'étais penaude.

Emma souria.

- C'était parfait. Il peut se passer n'importe quoi, tant que je suis avec toi…le reste m'importe peu.

Je retrouvai alors un peu de ma bonne humeur.

- Désolé d'avoir utilisé ta veste pour éteindre le feu, j'ai vraiment…

Emma me coupa en m'embrassant tendrement :

- Tu m'as sauvée, tu n'as pas à t'excuser !

- Ça devient une habitude, je devrais limite changer de métier ! dis-je, sur un ton railleur.

- Ah non ! Ce côté « sauveuse » m'est réservé ! répondit Emma, en souriant niaisement.

Je me figeai un instant.

On s'amusait de la situation, mais pourtant, elle aurait pu dégénérée et être plus grave, à nouveau.

- J'espère ne plus jamais devoir l'utiliser parce que je tiens à toi comme je tiens à ma propre vie et…répliquais-je, sur un ton sincère.

- J'ai froid.

Je lui tendis le blouson en cuir, légèrement abimé, pour la recouvrir.

- Non, il est à toi ! lança la blonde platine en repoussant le vêtement.

J'eus un sourire un coin alors qu'elle rajoutait, d'une voix douce :

- Tout comme je suis à toi.

Je l'enlaçai vivement, sa déclaration me touchait.

- On rentre ? J'ai un autre plan en tête là… « Made in Swan » ce coup- ci ! clama Emma, coquinement.

J'éclatai de rire devant l'expression alors que je m'empressai de ranger les affaires.

_Je n'avais qu'une envie, retourner au chaud et me délecter de la présence d'Emma…_

La blonde regarda un long moment l'horizon, alors que je l'interpellai de nombreuses fois dans le but de retourner à la voiture.

Je m'approchai doucement pour ne pas la faire sursauter et l'encercla.

Ma tête se posa nonchalamment au creux de son cou alors que mes mains se posèrent sur son ventre.

_Le temps sembla s'arrêter…_

Puis, la blonde enserra ses mains contre les miennes avant de clamer :

- Un jour, on reviendra ici, devant ce paysage et on expliquera à nos enfants comment maman Regina à fait craquer maman Emma !

J'écarquillai les yeux.

- Des enfants ?

_Il y avait de quoi me surprendre…_

- Oui tu sais, ces petites choses qui rendent ta vie impossible, mais que t'aime à en mourir…

La définition qu'elle concevait du terme « enfant » me fit sourire.

Je restai un instant à sourire bêtement en nous imaginant, ensemble, élever d'autres enfants.

_Oui, j'arrivais à concevoir l'idée ! _

- Oui je vois…J'imagine une magnifique petite blonde aux yeux clairs qui me retournera la tête ! répondis-je, sur un ton ironique.

- Comme sa maman, hein ?! rétorqua mon interlocutrice, sur un ton enfantin.

J'éclatai à nouveau de rire alors qu'Emma caressait affectueusement mes doigts.

- C'est beau de voir que tu n'es pas contre ! clama t – elle.

- Il vaut mieux qu'ils aient ton sang plutôt que le mien vu comment ma mère joue avec moi ! répondis-je, la gorge nouée.

Emma essuya une larme qui venait de s'échapper.

- Rentrons ! clamait –elle, alors qu'elle retournait vivement dans la voiture.

Il était plus prudent de partir car non seulement un sentiment profond de tristesse m'envahissait, mais je me sentais observée.

* * *

- Noooon !

Une voix hurlait à travers les bois et sa propriétaire semblait se déchainer contre un arbre.

- Emma était parée à s'enfuir et ma fille me trahit à nouveau ! Pire, elle me délaisse…Elle n'a pas su choisir son camp !

Cora Mills semblait furieuse, à s'agiter sans pouvoir se calmer.

Une voix lui parvient à ses oreilles : _« C'est ainsi que toute histoire finie. Les méchants finissent par payer »._

Cora s'arrêta un instant, comprenant que cette voix ressemblait à celle de John Preston.

Comment pouvait –elle l'entendre alors qu'elle était en plein milieu de la forêt ?

Cora Mills souria dangereusement, caressant la lame qui pouvait transpercer si facilement le cœur du shérif…

_Et si le petit Henry n'avait pas tort ? Et si la magie existait réellement en ces lieux ?_

* * *

- Je t'aime ! me chuchota la brune alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de son appartement.

Je caressai le fin visage pour n'y lire que de la sincérité, observa à nouveau la bague qui brillait étrangement depuis notre retour à mon annulaire avant de l'embrasser.

La brune me plaqua alors contre le mur du vestibule pour me prouver son amour à l'aide d'un long baiser qui me fit gémir.

_Il avait suffi d'un instant pour que nos destins soient liés et il ne suffirait que d'un instant pour que notre mariage soit scellé._

Tout comme étrangement, il ne suffit que d'un instant pour que la porte d'entrée se referme violemment, toute seule.

_Comme par magie ?_

**Fin.**


End file.
